Ligaçoes Perigosas
by Sayurii Chan
Summary: A nova geraçao. RESUMO CAP 2 . CAP 3 HENTAI ON continuaçao da sopro de verão. Contém hentai e yaoi.Daichi e Aya, gémeos, filhos de Itachi... Mas ele nao os conhece, nem eles a ele. O que irá acontecer quando descobrirem?
1. O começo

**YO MINNAAAAAAAAA **

**Estamos de voltaaaaaaaaaa :D**

**Deste lado está Say-chan… **

… **E Sah-chan!!!! **

**Sah: Yeaaaaah eh agora que vão saber o que tivemos a engendrar para os filhotes xD**

**Say: ¬¬ …. **

**Sah: O que foi? **

**Say: Nande monai… u.u**

**Sah: Em português se faz favor!!**

**Say: ¬¬**

**Sah: Ohh pára de me fazer esses olhos!!!**

**Say: ¬¬**

**Sah: … Bem minna. Boa leitura sim? n.n'**

**Say: ¬¬**

**Sah: u.u **

**--------------------------**

**Sah: Só pa relembrar que Naruto não nos pertence mas sim do Kishi-chan :D **

**Say: ¬¬**

**Sah: Ah sim!! Saiko, Haseo e todos os filhotes dos ninjas do Kishi-chan são engendragens nossas. **

**Say: ¬¬**

**Sah: u.u**

**----------------------------**

**Cap 1**

O sol ja estava quase a desaparecer no horizonte para dar lugar a bela uma noite estrelada e na vila da folha todos se começavam a recolher para as suas casas acabando assim um dia atarefado e cansativo para a meioria dos shinobis e trabalhadores da vila.

Daichi e Kenji olhavam o horizonte em cima do telhado do edificio do fogo, conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada enquanto olhavam para o sol que se ia escondendo lentamente até ficar escuro.

Daichi era um rapaz calmo e meio reservado, porem com uma personalidade muito forte, exactamente como o seu pai Itachi, um pouco diferente da sua irmã que era mais parecida com Saiko.

Kenji: Mais um dia se passou... - disse deitando se para trás com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Daichi: Pois é...- disse meio pensativo, e depois deitou se também.

Kenji: O que é que tens?

Daichi vira a cabeça para o amigo: Nada.

Kenji: Ya... engana outro, já te conheço há muito tempo para cair nessa conversa.

Daichi sorriu: Não tenho nada a sério, mas a minha mae ia contar me alguma coisa antes de tu chegares... parecia sério.

Kenji: Sério?

Daichi: Sim, mas não deve ser nada de muito importante... _Espero eu_.

Daichi olhou novamente para o céu. Os tons laranja e vermelho eram os seus favoritos. Pensou na sua mãe e sorriu. Às vezes pensava que não lhe dava o devido valor. Mas sabia que o seu destino tinha qualquer coisa planeada para ele.

Tentou adivinhar o que a sua mãe queria dizer-lhe. Mas os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Kenji.

Kenji: O que é que o bando da Kimiko andará a preparar agora...?

Daichi: Não sei, mas boa coisa não é de certeza. Aquela miúda só arranja problemas onde quer que passe.

Kenji: Sempre a embirrar com a garota, gostas dela ou assim?

Daichi: Uruseh! Claro que não! Como é que eu podia gostar de uma miúda irritante e problemática como ela?

Kenji: Pareces o meu pai a falar. Sempre que discute com a minha mãe ele pergunta-me exactamente a mesma coisa.

Daichi riu. Seja o que a mãe lhe queria dizer, não seria nada importante.

Daichi levantou-se: Vamos buscar o Daisuke.

Kenji: Será que a mãe o vai deixar sair? Já é tarde e o miúdo só tem 13 anos.

Daichi: Vai deixar.

E com isto começaram a saltar de edificio em edificio em direcção á casa dos Hyuuga.

Quando lá chegaram bateram á porta e esperaram que alguém viesse atender.

Hinata abriu a porta e sorriu-lhes. Continuava tão bonita quanto antes, mas muito mais madura e adulta, e muito menos tímida. Vestia um Kimono rosa com flores lilases, e tinha deixado crescer o seu cabelo que agora lhe estava pelos ombros.

Hinata: Oh, olá rapazes n.n.

Maiko: O-olá- disse a Hyuuga que tinha acabado de aparecer detrás da mãe para comprimentar as visitas, e corou quando viu os dois rapazes.

Kenji: Olá Maiko, boa noite Hinata-sama

Maiko: O-olá K-enji-kun...- corou.

Inuzuka Maiko. Filha de Hyuuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba. 14 Anos, filha do meio. Uma rapariga com a personalidade da jovem Hinata. Tinha o cabelo preto azulado pelo pescoço, os olhos perolados, uma cara de anjo. Era muito bonita e Kenji gostava bastante de olhar para ela. Vestia um kimono verde claro com peixes azuis marinho e tinha um gancho verde na franja. Tem uma paixão secreta por Kenji.

Daichi: Boa noite Hinata-sama, sumimasen pelo incómodo. Trago-lhe um presente. – com isto, Kenji entrega a Daichi e este, oferece a Hinata um pequeno doce cor-de-rosa que estava dentro de uma caixinha transparente.

Hinata: Oh, não era necessário. Arigato gozaimasu… - Hinata aceita o doce e entrega a Maiko. Maiko pega no doce e fica a olhar para ele. Dirige de seguida o olhar para Kenji que lhe piscou o olho, o que a fez corar tipo tomate.

Daichi: Hinata-sama… Daisuke-san está?

Hinata: Sim, está lá dentro…

Daichi: Poderia ele vir connosco por um bocadinho, prometo que ele não vai chegar tarde - disse fazendo um dos seus sorrisos falsos, porem extremamente lindos que deslumbram e convencem qualquer um.

Hinata corou um pouco por um jovem tão bonito lhe dirigir um sorriso tão ousado: Não sei... Já é um pouco tarde.

Daichi: Não demora muito.

Hinata: Hum… Muito bem, durante um pouco não há-de magoar. Eu vou chama-lo.

Pouco depois, chega Inuzuka Daisuke. Um garoto de 13 anos de cabelos castanhos espetados como o pai e olhos perolados, como os da sua mãe. Era muito inteligente e bonito, mas com uma altura de 1.50m. Tinha uma camisola de lã branca que lhe ficava um pouco grande vestida e umas calças de ganga pretas.

Quando chegou à porta, a sua cara reflectia uma expressão de seriedade mórbida. Olhou directamente para Daichi, sem mostrar sorriso ou comprimento de boas vindas.

Daisuke: O que se passa?

Daichi: Não me digas que te esqueceste da nossa saída de hoje.

Daisuke: E eu disse que queria ir?

Silêncio constrangedor. Daichi ficou a olhar compassivamente para Daisuke que demostrava um desrespeito aos seus senpais que parecia de outro mundo.

Daichi quebrou o silêncio: O que vai acontecer se vieres?

Daisuke: Konoha é atacada por ninjas - zombies e morreremos todos com um incêndio que se vai alastrar por toda a cidade. Apenas os mais fortes sobreviverão, mas esses vão ser comidos pelos lobos zombies que estão ao serviço desses ninjas. Konoha perecerá e deixará de existir.

Outro silêncio constrangedor. É verdade. Esquecemos de falar sobre o raro dom que Daisuke possuía. Adivinhar o futuro a partir de decisões que as pessoas tomam, o que por vezes se tornava bastante útil. Consequências de cada acção que fazia ou que os outros faziam. Estas adivinhaçoes ocorriam mais com as pessoas que conhecia ou com quem tinha contacto. (Sah: sim, eu tirei isto dum livro, vou presa? Say: ¬¬ )

Daichi resolveu fazer outra pergunta.

Daichi: E se não vieres?

Daisuke: O mundo será destruído por um cometa.

Daichi: Hum…

Kenji: Nee… Com os zombies podemos nós bem… - diz virando-se para a noite, olhando para o céu que agora estava meio escuro.

Daichi: Concordo. Daisuke, tu vens connosco e acabou.

Daisuke continuou compassível. Olhou para o chão o que fez com que a sua franja lhe tapasse os olhos. Começou a tremer. Seria de raiva? Seria de lágrimas?

Daisuke levantou a cabeça e um sorriso enorme brotou dos seus lábios, os seus olhos ficaram grandes e brilhantes e saltou para as costas de Kenji.

Daisuke: Ne ne Ken-chan vamos onde, vamos onde? À geladaria desu? À doceria desu? À pastelaria desu? Apetece-me um bolinho de caramelo com gelado de baunilha!!! Ano-sah, Dai-chan! Tu é que vais pagar deshou desu?

Daichi: ¬¬

Kenji ria. Adorava aquele miúdo, como um irmão mais novo.

Hinata: Daichi-kun, Kenji-kun. Nao lhe ofereçam muitos doces a esta hora, que depois nao dorme. Venham cedo, está bem?

Kenji e Daisuke: Haaaaai!!!! Itekimasu!!!

Daichi dirigiu um outro sorriso 100 mil euros a Hinata, acenou e disse "_Ja neh"._

Hinata e Maiko ficaram a ver os três rapazes a descerem a rua. Daichi com a sua capa preta e mãos nos bolsos, Daisuke abanava os braços, contente sentado às costas de Kenji que ria alto com ele.

Hinata sorriu e entrou em casa, indo sentar-se bebendo mais um pouco de chá. Maiko ficou à porta até eles desaparecerem. Depois olhou para o doce, como um bem precioso. Sorriu, entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

--------------------------

Aya: Aaaaaaaaaahhhh… Que tédio… - Aya espreguiçava-se na cadeira onde estava sentada, colocando de seguida as mãos atrás da cabeça. Já tinha escurecido mas não tinha vontade de ir pa casa. Não por causa da mãe, não. Ela amava a sua mãe. Era uma pessoa espectacular.

Mas se fosse agora para casa, era passar o serão a ver tv, apenas se o Sasuke não se lembrasse de a mandar fazer uns relatórios inventados e ir para a cama, um pouco depois. E para isso, não tinha vontade nenhuma.

Estava no Ichiraku Ramen, a barraquinha de ramen que ainda estava em funcionamento, mesmo já existindo o Ichiraku Restaurante. Alem disso aquela hora, não costumava tar ninguém.

Ren: Hum…

Sumiko Ren. Filha de Sumiko Haseo e (Sah: Depois de casada pk não sabemos o nome da Anko) Sumiko Anko. 15 anos, quase 16. Cabelo louro escuro comprido até às costas, olhos castanhos. Estava com os braços em cima da mesa, debruçada sobre ela. Lia um livro de técnicas com uma expressão séria. Apanhou esse vício de Kakashi, ao estar sempre a ler um livro. Mas esta, não lia coisas depravadas. Apenas teorias e romances. Quando não os lia, até era uma pessoa simpática e amiga. Quando rodeada pelos seus inimigos, o seu sorriso não desaparecia mas era mortalmente perigosa.

Emiko: Tenho fome… - diz ao limar as unhas.

Aya: Emiko, tu tens sempre fome. Mais vale ires juntar-te ao filho gorducho do Chouji-sama, Takeshi.

Emiko: Mas eu não estou sempre a comer – disse calmamente – Apenas, tenho fome.

Sabako no Emiko. Filha de Sabako no Gaara e Yamanaka Ino. 15 Anos. Com tranças por todo o seu cabelo ruivo, e uns olhos azuis-escuros que definiam a serenidade. Era um pouco superficial, como a sua mãe. Ligava muito à sua imagem, mas às dos outros era indiferente. Por isso todos os dias da semana, trazia um penteado diferente. Mas por outro lado, como o seu pai, necessitava dos seus amigos, pois não gosta de ficar sozinha. Pode ser, quando quer, uma pessoa simpática e querida, preocupada e sentimental. Mas não o mostra a qualquer um.

Homem do Ichiraku: Aqui está meninas, os vossos miso ramens.

Aya: Já não era sem tempo!!! – Aya atirou-se ao ramen – Itadakimasu!!! – E logo começou a comer.

Ren: Itadakimasu… - continua a ler com uma mão, enquanto deu uma dentada no seu ramen com a outra. Mas para ela, comer estava a ser um estorvo, então pousou os pauzinhos de lado, nao comendo mais.

Emiko guardou a sua lima, agradeceu baixinho a comida e começou a comer.

Aya: Ahhhh a Maiko nem sabe o que está a perder. Porque raio não veio?

Ren sem tirar os olhos do livro respondeu: Ficou em casa… com a mãe…

Aya: Nee… que pena. E hoje que me apetecia mete-la a fazer cosplay…

Emiko: Não entendo, muito gostas tu de a vestir com fantasias…

Aya larga os pauzinhos e engasga-se. Levanta-se da sua cadeira e bate com as mãos na mesa, fazendo-a tremer.

Aya: Não são fantasias!!!! São fatos de grandes ninjas do nosso tempo!!! – senta-se – Alem disso ela fica tão kawaii com aquelas roupas ç.ç

Emiko: ¬¬ cosplay então…

Aya fingiu que não a ouviu. Continuou a comer, como se nada fosse.

Minutos depois, Daichi, Kenji e Daisuke que entretanto já tinha saído das costas de Kenji, chegaram à pequena barraquinha assustando a Aya que pensava em que próximo fato iria vestir a Maiko.

Daisuke: Konbawa minna!!! Tudo bem? – disse sentando ao lado de Aya, onde havia um lugar livre. Daisuke não conseguia chegar ao chão naquela cadeira por isso balançava as pernas numa forma fofinha.

Aya engasgou-se novamente.

Kenji: Yo!

Daichi: Yo...

Aya: Dais.. – cof cof – …uke-ba… – cof cof - …ka!! Quase me ia matando de susto!!!!

Daisuke: Gomen ne… - disse de uma forma fofinha. – Aya-chan…

Aya fechou os olhos em sinal de reprovação.

Aya: Humpf… Sem drama não é fofinho (Say: Ela viu Ouran xD)… Como é que isso pode funcionar?

Daisuke apontou para a sua frente, sorrindo abertamente.

A neta do homem do Ichiraku tinha as mãos à sua frente, os olhos brilhando. Dizia só "_Kawaiii-desu!!!" _(Sah: A filha do homem ta a trabalhar no Ichiraku Restaurante xD) e perguntando o que aquela coisinha fofa queira para comer.

Aya: u.ú… fui derrotada… - disse baixando os olhos. E depois reparou. Onde tinha ido o seu ramen? Olhou para trás e quem mais, senão o chato e irritante do Kenji?

Aya: KENJI-BAKA!!! DEVOLVE JÁ O MEU RAMEN!!!!

Kenji: Entao, não o estavas a comer e eu tinha fome… não tenho culpa!

Aya ficou vermelha de raiva: Devolve jáaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Com isto começa a correr atrás de Kenji que continuava a comer o ramen de Aya, de uma forma rápida sem entornar nada. Aya parecia um cão enraivecido e Kenji divertido, fugia dela ainda com bom avanço.

Daichi: Bakas… - senta-se ao lado de Ren. – Quero um miso ramen se faz favor…

Ren, sem tirar os olhos do seu livro, empurra o seu ramen para o primo, sem dizer uma palavra.

Daichi: Ah… obrigado…

Muito estranha, aquela Ren… Mas uma prima simpática.

---------------------

Quando acabaram de comer saíram todos da barraquinha e juntaram-se todos á entrada.

Daichi: Vais para casa?

Aya: Que remédio - fez um cara aborrecida - Talvez eu consiga convencer okaa-san a deixar a Emiko e a Ren dormir lá em casa, esta noite.

Daichi: É, estou mesmo a ver. Vocês, quando se juntam á noite, não deixam dormir ninguém.

Aya: Não é nada! Porque é que passas a vida a implicar comigo??

Daichi: Porque te adoro maninha - disse tocando no nariz da garota com o dedo.

Aya: É, eu também te adoro... ¬¬.

Daichi: Bom, tenho que ir, vê se vais directa para casa, não te quero na rua até muito tarde.

Aya: Sim pai...

Daichi: Ja neh – disse beijando a irmã na face e indo embora seguido por Kenji e Daisuke.

Depois de mais alguma conversa, as três garotas também começaram a andar em direcção a casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daichi e os outros estavam escondidos perto de um barracão á entrada da vila, pois era aí que o grupo de Kimiko se reunia.

Kenji: Oh pah... Vamos embora, não estamos aqui a fazer nada... Que dilema -.-'

Daichi: Uruseh baka! Eu quero ver o que é que aquela miúda está a preparar. Estou farto de os ver a arranjar sarilhos a toda a hora.

Daisuke: Tu estás é preocupado com ela... Mas não te preocupes, a minha irmãzinha sabe quando parar.

Kenji: Sim pois... ¬¬

Daichi: Como queiram. Kenji, ajuda-me aqui, quero tentar ver o que eles estão a fazer.

Kenji fez uma cara aborrecida e seguiu Daichi até a uma janela. Depois pôs-se se gatas e Daichi subiu para cima das suas costas ficando de pé com os braços apoiados na janela.

Kenji murmurou: _Gostava de saber o que essa miúda tem de tao especial… u3u_

Daichi olhou lá para dentro. Estava escuro, e a divisão era iluminada apenas por uma lanterna. Activou o Sharingan, para conseguir ver melhor.

Estavam a comer os doces que tinham roubado nesse dia, enquanto discutiam o próximo passo.

Kimiko: Amanha é dia do carregamento dos bolinhos de café e cheesecake. Vai ser o nosso novo alvo. Já sabem, fazemos como hoje. Os gémeos fingiam passar mal, todos os acodem, Kenta faz um escândalo, eu e Raiden roubamos duas caixas. Quando todos derem por isso, voces os três roubam mais 3 caixas… Estamos entendidos?

Kimiko estava sentada num sofá grande enquanto os outros ou estavam sentados no chão ou sentados em cadeiras.

Yuki: Boa! Se continuarmos assim vamos...

Ryuu: ...ter doces e bolos para um ano inteiro!

Raiden: Não está bem, continuar a roubar desta maneira... Se a okaa-san sabe, estou feito.

Kenta: Já para não falar da Hokage, se ela nos apanha... x-x.

Kimiko: Mas vocês estão armados em maricas, agora? Ninguém nos vai apanhar, e ninguém vai saber! Confiem em mim!

Raiden: Já não tenho tanta certeza, aquele Daichi e o seu "bando" podem ir contar alguma coisa...

Kimiko: não eram capazes.

Lá fora...

Kenji: Daichi, demoras muito? Estão a começar a doer-me as costas.

Daisuke: Algo me diz que ainda vamos ser apanhados...

Daichi: Uruseh, vocês os dois! Kenji, não consegues subir mais?

Kenji: Mas tu pensas que eu sou o quê? – Gritou.

Daichi lançou lhe um olhar feroz.

Lá dentro ninguém falava, e passado alguns segundos, uma kunai passou a poucos centímetros da cara de Daichi que o fez desequilibrar e cair batendo com as costas e cabeça no chão.

Daichi: Itai, itai, itai… - disse esfregando a cabeça.

Nesse momento, já Kimiko e todo o seu grupo estavam a rodear os 3 rapazes.

Kimiko: A espiar han? Muito típico de ti.

Daichi levantou-se, ainda esfregando as costas: É... Mas só porque estou farto das confusões que arranjas. Quando é que cresces, Kimiko? Não achas que já és crescidinha para andar a roubar doces? Estas a levar o teu grupo para um mau caminho, já para não falar de que a Hokage vos pode apanhar.

Kimiko: Eu faço o que me apetecer e tu não tens nada a ver com isso! Eles estão comigo porque querem, eu não obrigo ninguém a nada! E a Hokage não vai saber nada!

Daichi: Vamos ver se não...

Yuki: Não eras...

Ryuu: ...capaz.

Kimiko: Uruseh! Mas é que nem tentes... e o que é que o meu irmão está aqui a fazer? Tu é que andas a levar o meu irmão por maus caminhos!

Kenji: Hey! Ninguém o anda a levar por maus caminhos!

Daisuke: Pois não desu!! Eu gosto muito de andar com Ken-chan e Dai-chan desu! n.n

Kimiko: E eu sou a criança… ¬¬

Daichi: E se eu tentar? Levá-lo por maus caminhos…

Kimiko: Não me desafies!

Daichi: Ahahah, estou cheio de medo.

Kimiko já tinha perdido a paciência. Mas quem é que Daichi pensava que era para a desafiar assim?

Kimiko: Tu pediste! - e começou a correr em direcção ao rapaz com uma kunai na mão.

Kenji: Oh, isto vai demorar… Daisuke-kun, acho que devíamos… Daisuke?

Daisuke já não estava ao lado de Kenji mas abraçando Raiden por trás, chegando ao pequeno saco de doces que trazia na mão.

Daisuke: Oh vá lá Raiden-senpai, só um bocadinho…!

Raiden: O.O' não! Larga-me!!! – diz, abanando os braços, tentando enxotar Daisuke que não o queria largar.

Kenji: u.u'

Daichi continuou descontraído, com uma mão no bolso da capa, e olhando para a garota enquanto ela de aproximava. Kimiko chegou ao pé dele, e este deu um salto passando por cima da garota e caindo, com um joelho no chão, apoiando-se no outro, atrás dela.

Kimiko virou-se mas Daichi era mais rápido, e já estava outra vez na sua posição inicial.

Kimiko: Andas a fugir, é? - disse ela com um sorriso triunfador.

Daichi: Não, apenas não quero lutar contigo u.u.

Kimiko: Estás com medo, é? - sorriu ainda mais.

Daichi: Não me faças rir, achas que eu ia ter medo duma miúda mimada como tu?

Kimiko: Não me chames mimada!!!! - o seu sorriso desapareceu e a sua cara ficou vermelha de raiva enquanto atacava Daichi com a kunai. Mas este, novamente, se esquivava agilmente de todos os ataques de Kimiko. De repente, Daichi desapareceu.

Kimiko olhou em todas as direcções mas nem sinal do shinobi.

Daichi aparece de repente, atrás da garota agarrando a mão que segurava a kunai atrás das costas dela, com uma mão e encostando uma kunai ao pescoço dela com outra.

Kimiko sentiu um arrepio. Aquela proximidade deixava-a desconfortável, e a respiração quente e regular do rapaz a bater na curva do seu pescoço, quase que lhe tirava o ar.

Daichi: _Eu já te disse que não quero lutar contigo, porque é que tens de ser tão teimosa? _- sussurou.

Kimiko: La-larga-me! Estás a começar a irritar me outra vez. – disse, corando um pouco.

Daichi: Calma... Não devias ser assim, és tão irritante. Sabes que assim ninguém te quer, com esse feitio, vais ficar solteira... - disse num tom de gozo.

Kimiko: Uruseh! E-eu não quero saber disso para nada! Larga-me!

Daichi: Vamos lá ver se nos entendemos - chegou a kunai mais perto da garganta da garota o que diminuíu a distancia entre eles, e fez com que outro arrepio atravessa-se a espinha de Kimiko – Vê se paras de arranjar confusão ou então eu vou ser obrigado a contar à Hokage, ok? Sê uma boa menina e comporta-te como todas as garotas da tua idade. Estamos entendidos?

Kimiko: Lar-ga-me! – disse entre dentes.

Daichi: Espero não ouvir falar mais de ti nos próximos dias – e largou a garota, dando um salto para trás para se juntar a Kenji e Daisuke, que entretanto conseguiu tirar um chocolate do saco de Raiden e comia-o, feliz. Raiden, um pouco longe, estava agachado, abraçando os joelhos, com uma nuvem negra por cima da sua cabeça.

Raiden: Ele… Ele… Ele tocou-me… Meu… Kami… (Say: u.u ele tá a exagerar minna, nao se assustem)

Daichi: Ikusoh, minna. – disse fechando os olhos, pondo as mãos dentro dos bolsos da capa preta e dando as costas, caminhando para longe.

Kenji: Adeus pessoal, tenham uma boa noite!

Daisuke saltou outra vez para as costas de Kenji: Ja neh minna!! Raiden-sanpai n.n – disse de maneira fofinha.

Raiden estremeceu.

Kimiko: Vai pró inferno! Shineh! BAKA!!!!

Mas Daichi e os seus amigos já tinham desaparecido na noite.

Yuki: Ano… Kimi-onee-san… Devias…

Ryuu: … controlar esses impulsos. Assim…

Yuki e Ryuu olharam um para o outro e disseram em coro: Até parece que gostas deleeeee.

Kimiko: Uruseh!!! Todos para dentro já!!! Vao arrumar aquilo e vamos embora. Raiden, sai já do canto emo!!!!

Raiden: Hai…

E com isto, todos foram lá para dentro, excepto Kimiko que ficou a olhar para a noite. _Daichi-baka. Odeio-te. Morre._

Yuki e Ryuu pela janela do armazém: Daichi e Kimiko… Sentados numa árvore… Aos B-E-I-J-I-N-H-O-S!!!

Kimiko: Aaaaaaaahhhh venham cá pirralhos!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Acabou!!!!**

**Gostaram? Esperamos que sim n.n.**

**Sah: ho meu deus! isto ta a ficar tao empolgante o.o.**

**Say: pois tá!! o que é que irá acontecer a seguir?**

**Sah: Ah, agora já falas hen? **

**Say: ¬¬**

**Sah: Mas à tua pergunta… Não sei... ou se kalhar talvez saiba, mas não vou contar -riso maléfico-.**

**Say: também eu -ri maleficamente também-**.

**Sah e Say: u.u até ao proximo capítulo.**

**Sayoonara.**


	2. Planejando uma festa

**Ohayo minna!!!! **

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro cap **

**Say: Sah… estive a pensar… **

**Sah: Estiveste? Uau…**

**Say: Ah que engraçadinha ¬¬**

**Sah: n-n**

**Say: Como eu estava a dizer… e acho que quem não leu a outra fic não vai entender nada desta x-x**

**Sah: Verdade… **

**Say: Melhor fazermos um resumo rapido não? **

**Sah: Sim… também acho… **

**Say: ok minna! Então o resumo vai aqui… no cap 2 xD**

**------------------------------------------**

**RESUMO PRA ENTENDER ESTA HISTORIA **

Sakura deixou de pensar em Sasuke e apaixonou-se por Lee. Juntos tiveram o Raiden e Sakura ta de novo grávida.

Tenten desistiu de Neji que não lhe ligava e apaixonou-se por Shikamaru. Tiveram Kenji. Só tiveram um pois Shikamaru ia achar muito problemático ter mais, isso implicava ele ter k acordar mais vezes a meio da noite e mudar mais fraldas XD e depois n lhe sobrava tempo para ver as nuvens.

Temari, depois da sua relação com Shikamaru não resultar, apaixonou-se por Neji. Tiveram gémeos masculinos Yuki e Ryuu.

Ino furiosa com Gaara beija-o. Claro, apaixonam-se também. Têm uma menina chamada Emiko.

Hinata e Kiba tiveram um encontro forçado por Neji. Por causa disso, apaixonam-se e tiveram três filhos em três anos. Kimiko, Maiko e Daisuke.

Saiko era uma konoichi órfã, que só tinha um irmão. Haseo. Esse, eh apaixonado por Anko com que acabou por casar e ter uma menina chamada Ren.

Saiko foi seduzida por Itachi, que se apaixonou por ele e ele mais tarde, por ela. Saiko engravidou sem contar nada a Itachi. Saiko, desesperada, vai ter com Sasuke que lhe pede que ele assuma a paternidade dos seus filhos porque não sabia o que fariam com os seus filhos se soubessem que era de um Akatsuki.

Nesse dia em que ela foi ter com Sasuke, Sasuke tinha passado o dia inteiro com Naruto, que finalmente se declarou a ele e ele a Naruto. Quando ele a visitou uma ultima vez, descobriu o casal de gémeos que ela tinha tido no ano em que ele esteve ausente. Antes que ela conseguisse explicar, Sasuke apareceu e sem dar conta da presença de Itachi que estava escondido, chamou pelos "seus filhos". Saiko conseguiu despachá-lo. Itachi, sem deixar Saiko explicar-se, tenta matá-la mas os gémeos fazem-no mudar de opinao e foge, nunca mais sendo visto po 16 anos, que é agora o presente. O casal de gémeos chama-se Aya e Daichi.

Naruto, sem poder ficar com Sasuke só para ele, adota um bebé que encontra na florenta, dando-lhe o nome de Kenta.

**Personalidades**

Inuzuka Kimiko. Filha de Hyuuga Hinata (Sah: que agora eh Inuzuka Hinata) e Inuzuka Kiba.15 anos. Uma menina de cabelos castanhos rebeldes como o pai mas compridos, e dois grandes orbes perolados como a mãe. Uma personalidade forte e de líder, como o pai.

Hyuuga Yuki e Hyuuga Ryuu. Filhos de Hyuuga Neji e Temari. Gémeos de 15 anos. Os dois têm cabelo castanho avelã claro e olhos perolados. Tem a mania irritante de acabarem as frases um do outro. São iguais e só Kimiko consegue distingui-los. Por causa disso, os dois têm grande respeito à prima que é três meses mais velha que eles.

Uzumaki Kenta. Filho adoptivo de Uzumaki Naruto (Sah: Pra resumir, Naruto encontrou um bebé na floresta de olhos verdes e cabelo loiro e adoptou-o). Tem 16 anos mas uma mentalidade preversa e brincalhona. Sinal da educação de Naruto e das visitas de Jiraiya.

Rock Raiden. Filho de Rock Lee e Haruno Sakura. O mais novo do bando, 14 anos (Raiden: quase 15 ò.ó). Cabelo curto preto e olhos verdes iguais aos de sua mãe. Ao contrário de seu pai, Raiden consegue expelir o seu chakra para realização de jutsos. Mas Raiden, por idolatrar o seu pai, prefere uma boa luta de corpo a corpo sem utilização de chakra. Um miúdo querido e simpático, mas teimoso.

Nara Kenji. Filho de Nara Shikamaru e Tenten. 16 anos, 6 meses mais novo que Daichi. Um rapaz alto e atraente, cabelo preto curto com uma franja atraente pelos olhos, e olhos castanhos penetrantes como os olhos de sua mãe. Adquiriu o hábito de dizer "que dilema"…

**O outro pessoal esta no primeiro cap **

**Enjoy :D**

-------------------------

No dia seguinte…

Era de quase de manhã, e Kimiko ainda estava na cama. Olhava para o tecto por cima da sua cama com um olhar sério, como se quisesse perfurar a parede.

Estava a pensar nos acontecimentos do dia anterior. O facto de Daichi aparecer, espiá-la e não querer lutar com ela, deixava-a furiosa. Por outro lado, tinha-se sentido tão bem com ele a agarra-la…

Kimiko: O que??? Não, eu nunca me sentirei bem com aquele bruto a agarrar-me daquela forma! Nunca!

Kimiko deu conta do que estava a fazer. Estava sentada em pé em cima da cama, em posição de ataque, com um punho fechado à frente da sua cara. A sua cara fechou e virou-se para a cama vizinha onde Maiko dormia…

Claro que neste momento, Kimiko tinha-a acordado e Maiko olhava-a com uma cara de espantada. Depois, a cara de Kimiko ficou vermelha como tomate e sentou-se rapidamente na cama olhando para as suas pernas cruzadas à chinês (Say: ups… japonês xD), e Maiko colocou uma mão à frente da boca para impedir que a sua onee-san notasse que se estava a rir.

Kimiko: Humpf… gomen ne por te ter acordado…

Maiko sorriu: Não há problema n.n. Ainda bem que acordaste bem-disposta.

Kimiko deitou-se, colocando as mãos atrás da sua cabeça, olhando novamente para o tecto.

Kimiko: Que tédio…

Maiko: Dormiste mal? – diz ao levantar-se e a espreguiçar-se. Abriu a janela para deixar passar os primeiros raios de sol.

Kimiko: Não dormi. Não consegui.

Maiko: Hum… Porque?

Kimiko: -suspiro- não faço ideia… - mentiu. Sabia bem quem ocupava os seus sonhos.

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto das meninas abre-se e Daisuke entra por ela, ainda no seu pijama. Com um ursinho na sua mão, salta em cima de Kimiko que estava deitada, abraçando-a ferozmente.

Daisuke: ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :D

Kimiko: DAISUKE SAI IMEDIATAMENTE DE CIMA DE MIM!!!!

Daisuke: Ne, ne onee-chan!! Não fiques chateada com o Dai-chan!! – disse olhando para irmã com uns olhinhos pidões.

Kimiko: Eu não quero ouvir falar desse imbecil!

Maiko: O Daichi?

Daisuke: Kimi-onee-chan e Dai-chan, ontem estiveram a discutir!!

Kimiko: Está calado pirralho! Vai para o teu quarto!

Maiko: Discutir? Ora, nande?

Kimiko: Não foi nada Maiko, é melhor levantarmo-nos para irmos tomar o café da manha – disse levantando se da cama e saíndo do quarto.

Daisuke: A Kimi-onee-chan acordou com mau humor foi? – disse virando-se para a irmã.

Maiko: Pois... n.n''

Daisuke: Mai-onee-chan… Hum. Tive um sonho hoje… - sentou-se na cama da Kimiko, abraçando o seu ursinho colocando as pernas perto do peito.

Maiko sentou-se na sua cama olhando o irmão. Os seus olhos tinham perdido aquele brilho de criança, de brincadeira. Olhava o chão com pesar. Os seus cabelos tinham caído sobre a sua cara de uma maneira triste.

Maiko: O que se passa, Daisuke?

Daisuke: Estou preocupado com Dai-chan… Tenho medo que ele faça o que não deva…

Maiko: Sonhaste com o seu futuro?

Daisuke acenou. O que estava no destino de Daichi assustava Daisuke. Muito. Maiko percebeu que o irmão estava a falar a serio, pois com o seu dom nunca brincava…

Maiko: Existe como prevenir isso?

Daisuke abraçou os joelhos com mais força, o cabelo caiu mais para a frente. Começou a tremer… Maiko assustou-se mas Daisuke ao tremer, começou com os soluços. Meteu uma mão ah frente da boca e só depois é que Maiko percebeu que ele estava a rir.

Pouco depois, Daisuke ria a bandeiras despregadas, deitado na cama de Kimiko agarrado ao ursinho. Maiko riu-se um pouco pela atitude do irmão, mas como não estava a perceber nada, parou. Ficou a olhar para o irmão com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Daisuke parou, suspirou, limpou a lágrima que tinha no canto do olho e voltou-se a sentar, com uma das almofadas no meio das pernas cruzadas à (Sah: japonês! u.u) japonês (Say: ¬¬), e o brilho nos olhos voltou. Sorriu abertamente.

Daisuke: Nhé – sorriu – Há!

Maiko: E...?

Daisuke: Kimi-onee-chan não vai gostar n.n

Maiko: O.õ

Daisuke contou o seu plano à irmã que o olhava com grande espanto. Depois, quando riam sobre ele, Kimiko chamou-os do andar de baixo para o pequeno-almoço.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite também não tinha sido muito boa para Daichi, não tinha conseguido dormir nada de jeito e por consequinte estava com um humor péssimo.

Estava sentado na borda da cama brincando com uma kunai entre os dedos.

As imagens da noite anterior não lhe saíam da cabeça, assim como a cara assustada de Kimiko pressionada contra o seu corpo enquanto ele lhe encostava uma kunai à garganta.

Ela tinha-o merecido. Seria bom apanhar um susto de vez em quando, podia ser que assim talvez ganha-se algum juízo.

Mas porque é que isso o incomodava tanto? Porque é que o simples facto de pensar nela, do calor do corpo dela contra o seu, fazia o seu coração começar a palpitar de uma forma estranha?

Abanou a cabeça, como que para deixar de pensar em coisas dessas e levantou se. O seu cabelo estava solto e como não gostava de ele assim, habilmente e em poucos segundos, desfez uma tança que apanhava o seu cabelo negro. (Say: Tao a ver o cabelo do Edward do FMA? È assim so que negro) Logo saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha para tomar o café da manha.

Na cozinha encontrou a sua mãe que cozinhava uma omelete, olhando de vez enquando para a irmã de Daichi, Aya que falava abertamente e non-stop sobre tudo e sobre nada. Estava sentada à mesa, com a sua refeição meia comida, e enquanto falava abanava o garfo com os gestos que fazia.

Daichi: Ohayo… – disse numa voz ensonada.

Saiko: Ohayo Daichi-kun. Senta-te, eu sirvo-te o café.

Aya: Então onii-chan. Dormiste bem?

Daichi: Não. Tu e as tuas amigas só fizeram barulho, acordaram-me montes de vezes.

Aya: Que mentira... Elas nem dormiram cá u.u.

Daichi: N-não...? -.-'''''''''

Aya: Não. A Emiko tinha que ir embora cedo para voltar para Suna, e a Ren tinha missão hoje, por isso não me venhas com conversas porque foste apanhado u.u.

Daichi: Não me interessa. – disse fechando os olhos e pondo uma torrada que a mãe tinha-lhe colocado à sua frente na boca.

Aya: Bem, hoje acordamos bem-dispostos...

Daichi: Olha, cala-te que eu hoje não estou para brincadeiras.

Saiko: Meninos, vá lá, não discutam n.n''.

Aya: Ora, aqui o Sr. Importante é que está com merdas!

Saiko: Aya!! Asneiras não! u.ú

Aya: Gomen, gomen… - voltou à sua omeleta. A sua mãe tinha se sentado no outro lado da mesa em frente aos seus filhos, comendo a sua refeição. Voltou a colocar o sorriso nos lábios.

Saiko: E Daichi, tenta ser mais simpático para a tua irmã sim?

Daichi: Hai…

Aya: Ei Daichi. O que vais fazer hoje?

Daichi: Não tens nada a ver com isso… - ao acabar de falar, o olhar da mãe penetrou-o. E depois acrescentou: … imouto-chan.

Saiko: Assim está melhor.

Aya: Ei!!! – Aya sentiu-se injustiçada. Mas quando ia para reclamar, o seu telemóvel que ela tinha colocado no bolso das calças cor-de-rosa de pijama começou a tocar. Tocava o toque "My will" (Sah: O ending do Inuyasha) em som real, que fez Aya saltar da cadeira.

Aya: Quem será… - levanta-se da cadeira e abre o telemóvel - … Ah é a Emiko. – começa a dirigir-se para o seu quarto e antes que ela feche a porta ainda se ouve - Moshi-moshi? Yo…

Saiko: Adolescentes… n-n.

Daichi: Ayas… Okaa-san explica-me outra vez porque a Aya nasceu ao mesmo tempo que eu?

Saiko: Ahah que engraçadinho Sr. Daichi. Vá, vai tomar banho. O teu pai deve estar a chegar e se vai ele primeiro ou a tua irmã à casa de banho, nunca mais saiem de lá. - Saiko sabia que Sasuke por vezes acordava e vinha tomar banho em casa dela. O porque? Nao sabemos.

Daichi: Isso, a Aya puxou ao pai… Que problemático… - Daichi levanta-se, dirigindo-se à casa de banho. Ao fechar a porta, ouviu a sua mãe dizer:

Saiko: Até pareceu o Shikamaru… - risinho –

------------------------

Aya deitou-se na sua cama: Vais mesmo passar cá uma semana sozinha?

Emiko: _Sim. Os meus pais vão a Suna e por causa dos exames, disseram para eu ficar_…

Aya: Que bom!!!

Emiko: _Mas como não gosto de ficar sozinha naquela casa enorme… estava a pensar se podia ficar contigo… achas que a tua mãe não se importa?_

Aya: Oh claro que não, ficas comigo no meu quarto por isso não há problema… acho eu.

Emiko: _Entao depois diz-me qualquer coisa ok?_

Aya: Espera, Emiko!!!! Tive uma ideia brutal!!!!!

Emiko: _Tiveste?_

Aya: Sim!! Que tal se fizermos uma festa aí? Os nossos pais e os dos nossos amigos vão para uma missão na Suna, e como nós temos exames, não podemos ir também.

Emiko_: Não sei… E se os meus pais ou os de alguém nos apanham? Fico de castigo para o resto da minha vida_.

Aya: Heeey tem calma, Mimi-chan! Eles só vão três dias. Ou seja, arrumamos tudo para o segundo dia em que eles estão fora, e fazemos a festa nesse dia. Depois temos um dia pa arrumar tudo!

Emiko: _¬¬ Hum… Ok. Se é assim acho que não há problema._

Aya levantou-se da cama, pulando nela: Heeeh Mimi-chan! Começa a telefonar a toda a gente!! E não te esqueças do resto do pessoal, os populares e assim…

Emiko: _Aya. Tu e o Daichi são os mais populares da academia… ¬¬_

Aya: Então já não te tens de preocupar connosco, porque nós vamos de certeza! Não te esqueças eh dos senpais ç.ç Quero tanto que o Katsu-kun vá! (Sah: Katsu-kun é uma personagem inventada, e nesta historia, também popular.)

Emiko: _Ok ok… Vou tratar disso. Mais alguma coisa?_

Aya saiu de cima da cama, e meteu-se à frente do espelho fazendo poses e arranjando o cabelo.

Aya: O resto não te preocupes, eu e Ren-chan tratamos disso.

Emiko: _Queres dizer, a Ren só… ¬¬_

Aya: x3 Jah neh Mimi-chan n.n – e desliga sem dar tempo à amiga para responder.

Pousou o telemóvel e continuou à frente do espelho. Era bem bonita, por isso a achavam uma das mais populares da academia. E depois que como Daichi como seu irmão, era uma mais valia pois todas as meninas andavam atrás dele… Ou quase todas. Kimiko era uma que não queria nada a ver com Daichi, mas até se dava bem com Aya. Ia pegar outra vez no seu telemóvel para contar a Ren as novidades quando Daichi entra no quarto, surpreendendo-a, sem bater.

Aya: Daichi-baka! Assustou-me! E quantas vezes já te disseram que batas à porta antes de entrar?

Daichi continuou sério. Com os braços cruzados à frente do peito nu, só com uma toalha vestida e com o cabelo outra vez desprendido. Parecia zangado.

Daichi: "_Eu e Daichi vamos de certeza?"_ Mas qual é a tua?

Aya: Oh Daichi… Vá lá, vai ser uma festa brutal! Além disso, se vieres milhares de raparigas vêem também!

Daichi: Ah assim estou mais descansado – disse ironicamente mas Aya não tinha percebido.

Aya: A sério???

Daichi: Não! Mas tu estás doida? E se eu nem posso ir a essa festa? Aliás, não vou mesmo.

Aya: Ohh onii-chaaaaaan – disse com olhinhos de carneiro mal-morto. – Por favor? Eu fico com as tuas tarefas durante um mês.

Daichi que se tinha virado e andado pra fora do quarto depois do veemente não que tinha pronunciado, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, parou. Estavam no corredor, quase perto da sala. Aya tinha-o seguido como um cachorrinho pra tentar convencê-lo. E sabia bem ao que o irmão dizia que sim se lhe tirassem as tarefas domésticas.

Daichi: Ok.

Conseguiu.

Aya: A sério? Yaaaaaaaaaay brigada onii-chama!!!!!! – Saltou para cima das costas do irmão, beijando-lhe a face.

Daichi: Ei, saí já de cima de mim!!! – Disse empurrando a irmã, fazendo-a cair de rabo no chão. Mas aquela briga que tinha sido levada para a sala, tinha público. Hinata, Sakura, Ino e Tenten estavam com Saiko na sala a tomar chá. Quando ouviram o estrondo e olharam para os dois irmãos, riram baixinho e um pouco coradas. Saiko que estava em pé ria também mas mais discretamente.

Saiko: -cof cof- (Say: isso eh tosse xD) Talvez seja melhor… Daichi-kun…

Daichi olhou para a irmã que estava a olhar para as visitas. Depois uma grande gota apareceu na cabeça do rapaz.

A irmã tinha na mão a toalha que Daichi tinha colocado para se tapar. Claro, ele não tinha mais nada por baixo. Quando a irmã olhou para o que tinha na mão e depois devagar, muito devagar começou a olhar para cima, viu as pernas, a coxa, o rabo e as costas nuas do irmão.

Corou bastante, fechou os olhos e começou a abanar os braços como doida.

Aya: OMG OMG, desculpa Daichi, foi sem querer, ew tu tás nu, toma toma toma toma!! – mas como Aya abanava os braços freneticamente, Daichi não conseguia apanhar a sua toalha. Uma gota ainda maior apareceu na sua cabeça.

Aya: Pelamordedeus, tomaaaaaa – atirou a toalha à cabeça do irmão e fugiu para o seu quarto.

Daichi: ¬¬' – pegou na toalha que estava enrolada na sua cabeça e colocou de novo à cintura. Depois virou-se para as visitas coradas e fez uma vénia. – Gomem nasai… E arigato pela visita.

Ino que estava ainda a delilar por ver um rapaz tão bonito nu, apressou-se logo: Oh não não, não há problema '

Tenten que ainda estava a rir: Fez-me lembrar o Kenji e o pai quando ele era pequenino. XD

Sakura: Hinata… Hinata!! – Sakura abanava uma Hinata inconsciente deitada ao seu colo. – Olha desmaiou.

Hinata: .

Saiko: Eu vou buscar os sais… Daichi, para a próxima, veste-te sim?

Daichi sorriu discretamente, com um daqueles sorrisos falsos dele e pediu desculpa mais uma vez. Depois foi para o quarto, bateu forte com a porta e amaldiçoou a irmã.

Daichi: Vais pagar-mas Aya.

Vestiu uma t-shirt azul escura, umas calças de ganga pretas, fez a trança no seu cabelo e vestiu uma capa preta sem mangas, com um colarinho comprido e espetado. Estava muito sexy. Ia sair com Kenji e Daisuke para esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Mas depois, uma cara conhecida passou pela sua mente.

Daichi pensando: Será que Kimiko vai à festa…?

---------------

**Acabou!!!!!**

**Sah: OMG... eu vi o Daichi nu!!!!!!!!!!!! -olhinhos a brilhar-**

**Say: sim, todas vimos... ou melhor, lemos.**

**Sah: eu vi o Daichi nu...**

**Say: ja percebemos... **¬¬

**Sah: eu vi...**

**Say: Sah...**

**Sah: o Daichi...**

**Say: Sah... ¬¬**

**Sah: nu...**

**Say: sim Sah ja percebemos!!!!! -pega em Sah por uma mão e arrasta-a dali para fora- **

**Say: Sayonara minna, e não se esqueçam de deixar uma review ok? n.n. **

**Sah: Eu…vi… **

**Say: ¬¬**


	3. O reencontro

**NHÉ NHÉEEEEEEEEEE MINNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Chibi Say: Tamo de vortaaaaaaaaaaa :D**

**Sah: o.o han?**

**Chibi Say: Tamo de vortaaaaa pra continuá essa estorinha maravilhosaaaaaaa x3 – _se cola na perna de Sah_ --**

**Sah: o.o o que…. Se …. Passa? –_sacode a perna_--**

**Chibi Say: nadica de nada porqué?? X3 _– começa a subir a perna, tipo macaquinho--_**

**Sah: o.o talvez porque tas doida… e encolheste. Tas com uns olhos brilhantes e a subir em mim¬¬**

**Chibi Say: NÃO TOU NADA DOIDA x.x –_ continua a subir, já está agarrada às costas_ –**

**Sah: ¬¬**

**Chibi Say: Eu só amo você:DDDD –_se coloca em cima da cabeça de Sah_—**

**Sah: Ou porque Jéssica-san e Ilana-san colocaram review? ¬¬**

**Chibi Say: Isso também – olhos brilhando—EU AMO VOCEEEEES TAMBEEEEM!!! Arigatou meninas :DDDD**

**Sah: Sim obrigada meninas pela review mas Say… porque estás na forma chibi?**

**Chibi Say ainda em cima da cabeça de Sah: Ahm… --_coloca dedo à frente pensando_ — ahm… ora porque me estou a escrever desse jeito!!!**

**Sah: u.u …**

**Chibi Say: Ahhh é! Iliana-san pediu pra fazer as descrições de Aya e Daichi… Gomem ne por não o ter feito tá? T-T**

**Sah: Pois exacto… Ah sim e Jéssica-san… Daichi com Hinata? xDDD vamo pensá nisso :P**

**Chibi Say: Mas e então a Ki… -- _Sah coloca mão à frente da boca de Say_ –**

**Sah: n.n' né né Say-chan! – _pega em Chibi Say que ainda estava em cima da cabeça dela e coloca-a sentada no braço_. – Não vale spoilers… u.ú'**

**Chibi Say: Gomen ne… -- _olhos brilhando_ –**

**Sah: Agora minna a fic!!! Ah sim! Review no fim sim??**

**Chibi Say: MINNA SAAAAAAAAAAN! NÃO ESQUEÇE A REVIEW!!! JÁ NE!!! –_acena_—**

-----------------------------------

**Personalidades**

**Uchiha Aya**. 16 anos. Filha de Saiko e Itachi, mas pensa que o pai é Sasuke. Irma gémea de Daichi. É uma menina divertida que gosta de festas e odeia o tédio. Personalidade parecida com Saiko, tem o cabelo castanho pelos ombros meio encaracolado, olhos pretos que já conseguem activar Sharingan. O seu grupo é composto por ela, Sumiko Ren, Sabaku no Emiko e Inuzuka Maiko. Amigas desde que nasceram. Uma das mais populares garotas da Academia pois já com 5 anos activara o seu sharingan.

**Uchiha Daichi**. 16 anos. Filho de Saiko e Itachi, mas como a irmã, não conhece o pai e pensa que Sasuke o é, Mais parecido com o seu pai e o tio, um rapaz calmo, pouco sociável. Gosta de dar passeios à noite e vigiar o grupo de Kimiko por ordem da Quinta, mas não o diz. O seu grupo eh formado por ele, Nara Kenji e Inuzuka Daisuke. Utiliza as habilidades de Daisuke para saber qual o melhor caminho, mas é grande amigo do pequeno. O seu melhor amigo eh Kenji que é pouco mais velho que ele. Não dispensa uma boa luta e adora chatear os seus adversários. É popular na sua escola como sua irmã e já com 3 anos tinha activado o seu Sharingan.

------------------------

Era de manha.

Saiko estava a arrumar a mochila para ir para Suna com os outros shinobis, pois Gaara tinha solicitado a presença de todos para uma missão importante.

Sasuke estava do seu lado, esperando que ela se despachasse.

Sasuke: Falta muito? – disse calmamente, desencostando se da parede onde estava apoiado e indo sentar-se na borda da cama.

Saiko: Não. Tem calma. Estás muito impaciente hoje, o que se passa? (Say: Não esteve com Naruto nessa noite… Sah: Say!!!! u.u' Say: Vai-lhe perguntar vais ver que é verdade!!!)

Sasuke: Nada, podias despachar-te por favor? Vamos chegar atrasados.

Saiko: Está quase.

Sasuke: Sinceramente não sei o que viste nele...

Saiko: De que é que estás a falar?

Sasuke: Ele é um assassino, um cobarde mas mesmo assim foste logo apaixonar te por ele...

Saiko: Sasuke, eu já te disse milhares de vezes que não queria ouvir falar nele.

Sasuke: Ainda o amas?

Saiko: Isso não interessa! Porque estamos a falar nisso agora? Podia mos parar de falar do Itachi? Trás me más recordações - disse continuando a arrumar a mala.

Sasuke: Convives com recordações todos os dias.

Saiko: São meus filhos Sasuke!

Sasuke: E filhos dele também.

Saiko: E são teus sobrinhos!

Sasuke: Para eles eu sou o pai.

Saiko: Chega Sasuke! Não quero falar mais disso.

Sasuke: Não podes fugir para sempre... Mais tarde ou mais cedo ele vai voltar.

Saiko: Ele não vai voltar! Se ele não voltou até agora porque é que havia de voltar?

toc toc toc (Say e Sah: centopeiaaaa!!!!)

Saiko: Entre...

Aya: Hum... Gomen ne...- disse entrando calmamente - interrompi alguma coisa?

Saiko: Não querida, estava só aqui a arrumar umas coisas para ir embora.

Aya: Ok... Vocês vão hoje não é?

Saiko: Hai, vocês ficam bem sozinhos?

Aya: Claro okaa-san, já somos crescidos, sabemos tomar conta de nós.

Sasuke: Mesmo assim, acho que deveria ficar alguém com vocês.

Daichi: Não te preocupes otoou-san, eu tomo conta dela. - disse aparecendo atrás da irmã.

Sasuke: Espero que sim, não se metam em sarilhos. Estás pronta Saiko?

Sasuke: Hai - pôs a mochila às costas e dirigiram-se á porta de entrada.

Saiko: Por favor não arranjem problemas, há comida no congelador, e os números de emergência estão ao pé de telefone, se precisarem de alguma coisa...

Daichi: Hai okaa-san, nós sabemos tomar conta de nós, agora é melhor irem, senão vão chegar atrasados.

Sasuke: Toma conta da tua irmã Daichi.

Aya: Não, eu é que vou tomar conta dele.

Daichi: Sim pois... u.u.

Saiko: Jah neh portem se bem. – deu 2 beijos nas bochechas dos filhos e começaram a correr em direcção aos portões da vila.

Aya: Liberdade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- disse entrando dentro de casa e caindo em cima do sofá.

Daichi: mas não é para fazeres o que te apetecer, vou estar de olho em ti, e essa festa não me parece boa ideia.

Aya: Ai não sejas assim! Aaahhh vou começar a fazer telefonemas!!! - pegou no telemóvel e marcou um numero.

Aya: Mochi mochi... Ren Chan!! Já fizeste o que eu te pedi para a grande festa logo á noite? Fixe, começa a fazer telefonemas. Claro que eu também vou fazer. Não quero saber se estás no ultimo capitulo dum livro muito emocionante, quero que avises o resto do pessoal. Não te esqueças, é na casa da Emiko. Hai, e deixa-me esse livro já! Jah neh.- e desligou.

Daichi- o.ó...

Aya: Viste como é fácil? aaahhh esta festa vai ser brutal!!!- disse dirigindo se para o quarto fechando a porta.

Daichi: mulheres... - -'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko: Uma festa?

Ren: _Hai, em casa da Emiko, podes ir?_

Kimiko: Claro que posso ir! Não tenho aqui os meus pais para me dar ordens!

Ren: _Ok… mais um para a lista_.

Kimiko: Hum e já têm muita gente?

Ren: _Hai… Pra aí 50 pessoas… Tá quase lotado_.

Kimiko: Posso levar os gémeos, o Kenta e o Raiden?

Ren: _Hai hai, diz-me outra vez os nomes pra eu apontar._

Kimiko ficou ao telefone com Ren mais um pouco. Fez-lhe perguntas sobre a festa, sobre as horas, e mais. Ren avisou que ia ser uma festa genuína por isso havia sake, cerveja e outras bebidas alcoólicas vindas do Leste. Kimiko hesitou. Nunca tinha bebido, haveria isso de ser mau?

Ren: _Não te preocupes Kimi-chan. Não é obrigatório beberes n-n_

Kimiko: Ah… Ah não há problema, já bebi e não me fez mal nenhum – mentiu. Mas não queria que a sua posição de bad girl fosse posta em causa.

Ren: _Ah então… esta bem, acho que não há problema. Jah neh e até amanhã_!

Kimiko: Jah neh. – Pousou o auscutador do telefone no descanso. E ficou a olhar para ele um bocado. Será que Daichi ia? Quer dizer, ela não queria passar vergonha diante dele, aliás ele era seu inimigo certo?

Certo…?

Daisuke: KIMI-ONEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! – Encavalitou-se nas suas costas, sorrindo. – Vais à festa, vais, vais, vais?

Kimiko não se importou com o irmão. Já estava habituada. Mas com uma cara de tédio, não o segurou.

Kimiko: Não sei.

Daisuke: Mentirosa, eu ouvi-te a dizer que sim!!!

Kimiko: Espera, como é que tu sabes da festa?

Daisuke: Eu vou com Dai-chan e Ken-chan

Kimiko: É QUE NÃO VAIS MESMO!!! – disse sacudindo o irmão para o sofá perto de Maiko.

Daisuke faz olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado e um beicinho de meter dó.

Daisuke: Ora, nande???????? - Eu quero ir DX

Maiko: Oh, Kimi-san deixa-o ir… Eu também vou e fico a olhar por ele.

Kimiko: O quê? Tu também???

Maiko: O que tem? – Maiko com os seus irmãos não tinha timidez nenhuma. Claro, isso mudava consoante a pessoas… E atingia os seus piques máximos perto de Kenji.

Kimiko: Eu não quero os meus irmãos numa festa onde há álcool. Tu não tens idade para beber Daisuke!

Daisuke: Nem tu - faz uma cara de emburrado.

Maiko: Só bebemos se quisermos. E não tenho grande vontade de apanhar uma bebedeira lá.

Daisuke: Vá la Kimi-onee-chan... - olhinhos brilhando - Deixa ir á festa, deixa, deixa deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kimiko: Uruseh! Ok ok... Mas se eu vos apanho a fazer alguma coisa que não devem, peço aos pais para vos porem de castigo!

Daisuke: E tu vais de castigo a seguir por nos teres deixado ir... XD.

Maiko riu discretamente.

Kimiko: Não abusem! u///u Eu posso mudar de ideias!! – E com isto, dirigiu-se à cozinha para fazer um ramen de galinha para o jantar deles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, foram acabados os preparativos para a festa.

A grande casa de Emiko parecia uma autêntica discoteca. Na enorme sala de estar, os moveis tinham sito retirados e apenas tinham sido deixados uns quantos sofás, mesas e cadeiras encostados às paredes deixando um grande espaço no centro.

No tecto tinha sido colocada uma bola de espelhos e algumas luzes de várias cores.

A um canto estava uma aparelhagem com enormes colunas e ao lado uma mesa de mistura.

Emiko olhava para aquilo tudo com cara de poucos amigos, porem Aya não podia estar mais entusiasmada, com os olhos brilhando feito cachorro e as mãos entrelaçadas à frente da cara como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais bonita do mundo.

Emiko: Eu não acredito que alinhei em fazer isto... Se os meus pais me apanham acho que vou ficar presa em casa até ter 18 anos, e o meu pai vai me desfazer com areia x-x.

Aya: Não te preocupes, vai ficar tudo arrumado quando eles chegarem.

Emiko: Espero que sim...

Aya: Esta festa vai ser tão brutal, que vão ficar a falar nela durante um mes inteiro!

Emiko: Preferia que isso não acontecesse, se os meus pais sabem estou feita.

Aya: Ninguém vai saber de nada, deixa de ser medricas - fica parada por um momento - Não gosto de ver a aparelhagem virada para aquele lado - vai arranjar a aparelhagem - Muito melhor n.n.

Emiko: -.- ''.

Aya: Bom, e agora vamos buscar as bebidas... É só o que falta né?

Emiko: Hai, eu fiz encomendas, devem estar a chegar… - Emiko acaba de falar, ouvem um camião a parar à frente da casa.

Aya: Ora, chegaram! Perfeito!! – Aya dirige-se à porta e abre-a com um grande sorriso. Os grandes homens de macacões de ganga, barba por fazer e um boné branco na cabeça, sem nenhuma camisa vestida eram… bem… diferentes.

Mas isso não fez Aya remover o grand sorriso que tinha estampado no rosto. Só o facto de ela lhes sorrir, os homens pareceram mais dispostos a trabalhar. Tiraram o boné em sinal de comprimento e começaram a descarregar. Aya ainda se virou para Emiko.

Aya: Ves? O grande poder do sorriso.

Emiko: Algo me diz que nos vamos dar mal...

Aya: O que disseste?

Emiko: Nada nada...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso…

Kimiko: Tudo pronto? – perguntou baixinho para Raiden que seria o isco com ela.

Raiden:Tu-tudo ok… - Raiden transpirava. Estava nervoso. – Nó-nós não tínhamos adiado isto??

Kimiko: Quantas vezes tenho de te explicar… O carregamento foi adiado e nós também adiamos! Por isso vai ser hoje precebes?

Raiden: H-hai! – Raiden fez sinal aos gémeos para entrarem na loja, ainda com as caixas por arrumar.

A filha do dono da loja eh que estava na caixa e o seu pai, a arrumar o resto na dispensa.

Yuki: Konnichiwa…

Ryuu: … Onee-san! Queríamos dois…

Yuki: …bolinhos de café, onegai. – e mostraram um sorriso ah rapariga. Ela não parecia ser mais velha que Kimiko mas se facto era bonita como a prima.

Rapariga: Ah, sim meninos… Sumimasen. Vou atender o vosso pedido.

Kimiko sorriu e fez sinal a Kenta para que entrasse. Ele faz um sinal com o polegar pra cima e ajeita o casaco. Passa a mão plos cabelos loiros e colocou um sorriso malandro no rosto.

Depois, respira fundo e lá vai ele, com um passo decidido. Raiden começou a rir pelo amigo que lhe mandou a língua de fora.

Rapariga: Digam lá, qual é o bolo que querem?

Yuki: É este...

Ryuu: ...aqui. - Ela começou a caminhar para o sítio onde eles apontavam. Mas rapidamente, Ryuu mudou de opiniao... - Não! É...

Yuki: este!

Ryuu: Ou então... - e mudou de opiniao, uma vez...

Yuki: ...não, este... - e outra...

Ryuu: ...aqui ao lado... - e outra...

Com isto a rapariga andava dum lado para o outro para trocar o bolo que os gémeos sempre recusavam.

Kenda: Hum... Desculpe, eu quero este bolo aqui...

Rapariga: Só um bocadinho...-disse andando dum lado para o outro.

Kenta: u.u Estou com pressa.

Rapariga: Só um bocadinho - disse quase implorando.

Kenda fez um sinal a Kimiko e a Raiden para que entrassem e começassem a por bolos para um saco, pois a rapariga ja estava suficientemente distraída para não dar por nada.

Kimiko e Raiden entraram sorrateiramente e meteram de gatas atrás do balcão começando a pôr bolos para dentro de sacos.

Kenta: Afinal, eu quero este bolo...- disse levando a rapariga para mais longe de Kimiko.

Yuki: Aqui aqui!!! Queremos...

Ryuu: ...este!!

Rapariga: Por favor, podiam decidir se de uma vez, não tenho o dia todo.

Kenta: Eu ja disse que quero este... Espere! Não! Este aqui...

Ja debaixo do balcão Kimiko e Raiden ensacavam todos os bolos que conseguiam, aquele de certeza seria o saque mais bem sucedido que tinham feito.

Raiden: Isto ta a correr muito bem! Vamos ter bolos para mais de um mes.

Kimiko: Vês, eu disse-te! Agora cala-te e continua, se nos apanham estamos feitos. Só mais esta prateleira e vamos embora, disse abrindo outro armário.

Mas ainda não tinham esvaziado nem metade das caixas que se encontravam dentro do armário, quando sentiram uma presença atrás deles.

Olharam para trás e para seu horror o dono da loja estava mesmo atras deles com um rolo da massa na mão, pronto para acabar com quem o estava a roubar.

Dono: Olhem só o que temos aqui... Estão perdidos os meninos?

Kimiko: Ahm... Merda PESSOAL TOCA A SAIR DAQUI!!! - gritou, saltando por cima do balcão e saindo da loja seguida pelo seu bando, pelo dono da loja e pelos pasteleiros, todos armados com instrumentos de cozinha.

Raiden carregava dois grandes sacos cheios de bolos, mas um deles entregou a Kenta pois estavam a atrasa-lo.

Yuki e Ryuu também tinham conseguido tirar alguns sacos de bolos de cima do balcão e Kimiko tinha todos os bolsos das suas calças cheios de bolachas.

Dono: Se eu vos apanho, é o vosso fim! Vou contar á hokage todas as aventuras em que vocês se metem!!!

O bando de Kimiko continuava a correr mas os pasteleiros eram surpreendetemente rápidos e quando a garota deu por si, já se tinha separado dos seus companheiros e continuava a correr por uma rua estreita seguida pelo dono que continuava armado com o seu rolo da massa.

Kimiko não parava de correr, não sabia á quanto tempo seguia por aquela rua estreita com aquele homem horrivel atras dela, e começou a entrar em pânico quando viu que tinha ido para um beco sem saída.

Dono: Agora já não tens para onde escapar, vais pagar caro por o que fizeste!

Ainda a arfar de cansaço, Kimiko tentou afastar-se o mais que podia do homem, mas embateu na parede, e escorregou até ficar sentada. Não sabia o que fazer, não tinha para onde fugir e para seu azar tinha deixado todas as suas armas em casa.

Kimiko: Que merda! Um ninja deve andar sempre armado! Agora estou feita, este pasteleiro estupido vai conseguir acabar comigo... o que é que eu vou fazer? - pensou.

O pasteleiro começava a aproximar se dela com o rolo da massa pronto para lhe bater, e quando este começava a baixar o braço a toda a velocidade para a atingir, ela encolheu-se e fechou os olhos. De repente sentiu que alguém se tinha posto á sua frente para a proteger.

Abriu os olhos, e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma capa negra a esvoaçar á sua frente, mas logo viu quem estava á sua frente.

Uchiha Daichi estava á frente do pasteleiro, agarrando o rolo da massa que este segurava, impedindo que ele magoasse a garota.

Dono: Como ousas seu rapaz insolente!

Daichi: Não quero lutar consigo, deixe a rapariga ir embora, prometo que não voltarão a incomoda-lo.

Dono: Ela e o seu grupinho assaltaram me a loja, fiquei sem mais de metade do carregamento desta tarde.

Daichi: Os bolos ser-lhe-ão devolvidos, mas deixe a rapariga e o seu grupo em paz, não voltaram a perturbar o seu negocio.

Dono: Mas se isto se volta a repetir, vamos ter problemas! E quero todos os bolos roubados á porta da minha loja antes do anoitecer, se não a Hokage vai saber disto.

Daichi: Hai, antes do anoitecer terá os seus bolos de volta, eles não o voltarão a incomodar. - estendeu a mão a Kimiko para a ajudar a levantar, mas a garota estava demasiado cansada para se aguentar em pé, entao Daichi pegou-a ao colo.

Kimiko corou, aquela proximidade estava a deixa-la nervosa.

Kimiko disse baixinho: Não te aproveites baka.

Daichi fechou os olhos e com um sorriso, virou-se para o pasteleiro: Sumimasen pelo transtorno - faz vénia e vai-se embora, deixando uma enorme nuvem de fumo.

Daicho saltava de telhado em telhado com Kimiko ao colo, e ele, até aquele momento não tinha dito uma unica palavra, nem mesmo para contradizer o que Kimiko lhe disse.

Chegaram à floresta que ficava á entrada da vila e Daichi pôs a garota no chão, que estava um pouco corada.

Daichi: Não achas que já é demais?

Kimiko não respondeu.

Daichi: Vais continuar a roubar dessa maneira e a meter-te em sarilhos todos os dias, e esperar que as pessoas te salvem sempre que te dês mal?

Kimiko: Eu não espero que as pessoas me salvem! Eu tinha a situação controlada, só que tu apareceste e estragaste tudo!

Daichi: Que maneira de agradecer.. o homem estava ali pronto para te dar porrada e tu não tinhas reacção, se não fosse eu…

Kimiko: Se não fosses tu o que? Estas te a dar para herói, é? De onde é que apareceste afinal?

Daichi: Estava a passar na rua e só vi o teu bando a fugir dos pasteleiros, e depois vi-te seguires por aquele beco. Agora, gostava que fosses educada e me agradecesses.

Kimiko: Eu não te vou agradecer nada! Não te pedi que me salvasses.

Daichi: Ok, faz como quiseres, estou farto de aturar miúdas mimadas como tu, vê se vais devolver os bolos ao pasteleiro, se não quem vai contar à quinta sou eu - E começou a andar em direcção aos portões da vila.

Kimiko: Não serias capaz - gritou.

Daichi parou, e depois desapareceu, voltando a aparecer mesmo em frente a Kimiko.

As suas caras estavam muito próximas e Kimiko engoliu em seco. Estava perto dos lábios de Daichi. Este, também se começava a sentir desconfortavel com aquela proximidade mas não o demonstrava, continuando a olhar muito sério nos olhos da garota, reparando que esta estava cada vez mais corada.

Daichi: Achas que não? Conheces-me muito mal...

Kimiko: D-deixa me em paz.

Daichi: O que é isso...? Nervosismo? Ainda á pouco estavas toda confiante.

Kimiko: Eu não estou nervosa! Deixa me em paz! - disse saindo da frente do rapaz e começando a caminhar, mas Daichi voltou apareceu mesmo para atrás dela, agarrando-lhe o braço para a parar.

O seu objectivo era apanhar a garota e encostar outra vez uma kunai ao seu pescoço, fazendo-a tremer mais um pouco. Mas o seu objectivo falhou quando ela virou muito rápido tropeçando numa pedrinha do chão, começando a cair em cima dele.

Desprevenido, mas rápido, Daichi deslizou pra debaixo dela, fazendo com que ela caísse em cima dele.

O que ele não contava, era que os seus cálculos tivessem errados, e quando as costas dele encontraram o chão, a boca de Kimiko incidiu na sua.

Um encosto de lábios, foi o que foi. Mas o seu poder foi mais forte do que pensaram. Kimiko sentiu um arrepio por toda a espinha e Daichi ficou um pouco quente na face.

Ficaram uns segundos naquela posição, quando Kimiko percebeu o que estava a fazer e saiu de cima dele, sentando-se no chão à frente dele, com a mão à frente da boca.

Daichi fechou os olhos e sentou-se, apoiando os braços nos joelhos e apenas disse:

Daichi: Esta foi uma aproximação interessante… Bizarra. Mas interessante…

Kimiko ficou corada como tomate: O QUE? É só isso que me tens a dizer? E desculpa?

Daichi: Desculpa? Desculpa do que? Tu é que me devias pedir desculpa miúda insuportável.

Kimiko não sabia o que dizer mais. Estava envergonhada e sentia-se humilhada pelo seu primeiro beijo ter sido roubado por Daichi.

Atirou-lhe vários shuriken para o distrair e começou a correr pró lado oposto da floresta, correndo em direcção à vila.

Daichi esquivou-se de todos os shurikens e podia bem apanhar Kimiko. Mas também ele se sentia estranho e não o fez. Levantou-se, colocou as mãos dentro da sua capa e sorriu.

Daichi: Miuda insuportável… - e começou a comer uma das bolachas que sorrateiramente tinha retirado do bolso de Kimiko.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era o começo da tarde do dia a seguir aquele em que deixaram Konoha. Saiko e Sasuke, corriam veloz e silenciosamente pela floresta vasta, até chegarem ao ponto em que a floresta acaba e o deserto começa. Iam acompanhados com todos os seus companheiros. Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Anko, Haseo, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Temari, Shikamaru, e outros jounins. Saiko e Sasuke iam atrás, pois Saiko fazia questão de olhar para trás.

Sentia falta dos seus filhos. Já tinha ficado tempos maiores sem eles, mas tinha sempre alguém quem ficasse com eles. Desta vez iriam ficar sozinhos. Estava preocupada com eles.

Sasuke: Saiko, eles já são grandes… sabem tomar conta de si.

Saiko parou. Sasuke também. Os outros continuaram a correr entrando no deserto quando Sasuke disse: "nós já vos apanhamos."

Naruto fez uma careta e disse: Despachem-se. Já falta pouco para chegarmos. – e partiu com os outros.

Saiko olhou novamente para em direcção à floresta atrás de si. Estava preocupada sim, mas um chakra estranho se fazia sentir. Sasuke não parecia notá-lo. Talvez quem estivesse ali, só queria ser sentido por Saiko.

Sasuke: Vem.

Saiko: Vai à frente. Acho que estamos a ser seguidos.

Sasuke: Ficas bem sozinha?

Saiko: Sim, não te preocupes. Vai.

Sasuke: Ok. – e partiu, entrando no deserto. Começou a correr e quando Saiko já não o via, virou-se para trás, segurando duas kunais dentro do manto que vestia. Os seus cabelos compridos soltos esvoaçaram à brisa fresca da manha. A sua expressão era séria e de espera. Depois lembrou-se de quem era aquele chakra familiar.

Saiko suspirou e fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo como Sasuke lhe tinha ensinado. Esta técnica consistia em perceber de onde o chakra provinha e Saiko tinha-a aprendido muito bem.

Rápida como um relâmpago, atira uma kunai para uma arvore não muito distante dela. E antes que a kunai pudesse embater na arvore, uma sombra saiu de perto dessa arvore, subindo e desaparecendo para outro sitio.

Saiko: Queres aparecer agora?

Voz: Hum… Acho que não. Vou irritar-te mais um pouco.

Saiko fechou de novo os olhos.

Saiko: Irritar-me? Eu já sei onde estás.

Outra kunai. Esta pareceu que não bateu em madeira, mas em algo mais espesso. Uma capa preta apareceu, pendurada na arvore graças ah kunai de Saiko. Uma capa preta… com nuvens vermelhas.

Voz: Não me parece. – a voz parecia que vinha de trás de Saiko. Porem, esta não se mexeu.

Saiko: Não já estamos grandinhos para brincar de escondidas? Aparece de uma vez.

Voz: Mandona como sempre…

Milhares de pássaros pretos vinham de todo o lado, colidindo na frente de Saiko. Mas esta continuava imóvel.

Esses pássaros começaram a formar um vulto, enchendo-o de volume. Pouco a pouco, uma silhueta familiar foi-se formando. A pele foi-se tornando mais clara, os cabelos negros, apanhados. A capa preta de nuvens vermelhas apareceu em torno do vulto, as linhas da cara, perto do nariz a formarem-se, os olhos vermelhos, cor de sangue a abrirem-se enfrentando Saiko.

Saiko: Vens acabar comigo… Itachi?

Itachi: Isso é uma proposta? – Itachi parecia deslizar, chegando mais perto de Saiko. O coração dela começou a bater mais rápido mas não o demonstrou. O seu cabelo esvoaçou mais um pouco, chamando a atenção de Itachi, mas não dizendo uma palavra.

Itachi: Vejo que deixaste de o prender de vez. Tenho de admitir que estás muito mais bonita.

Saiko optou por não falar. Mexeu na sua mala presa à cintura para retirar outra kunai. Mas não a encontrou.

Itachi levantou uma coisa castanha de dentro do seu manto. Era a pequena mala de Saiko na sua mão. Ela não pode não demonstrar a sua cara de espanto, pois não o tinha visto mexer-se ou sequer tocado nela.

Itachi: Tenho de admitir que melhoraste muito… - depois largou um pequeno riso. - … mas eu…

Nesta altura, Itachi já estava mesmo perto da cara de Saiko. Esta começou a recuar, indefesa e sem armas, até chegar a uma arvore. Embateu suavemente nela, e Itachi colocou uma mão ao lado da cabeça dela, apoiando-se na arvore.

Itachi: Estás mesmo muito bonita.

Saiko: E tu estás mesmo velho. – sim, era verdade que Itachi estava envelhecido. Umas pequenas rugas de expressão estavam presentes na sua cara… mas continuava sedutor e bonito como sempre. Chegou perto da bochecha de Saiko e deu-lhe uma pequena lambidela.

Itachi: … Deliciosa como me lembro…

Saiko fechou os olhos e disse qualquer coisa que Itachi não percebeu.

Itachi: O que disseste…?

Saiko abriu os olhos. Os seus olhos transpareciam uma fúria de outro mundo ao dizer:

Saiko: Afasta-te de mim.

Itachi não pode deixar de demonstrar uma cara de espanto. Mas um sorriso malévolo voltou ao seu rosto.

Itachi: Bem. Vejo que ainda estás irritada… Tendo em conta que não tens por nada por estares assim. EU é que fui o traído… lembras-te?

Itachi activou o seu sharingan e Saiko foi conduzida para dentro do genjutso dele. Saiko sentia-se rodopiar a grande velocidade, até ter parado a um sitio bastante familiar. Caiu, exausta do rodopio e levantou-se com dificuldade.

Reparou que aquilo não parecia ser o presente, pois uma Saiko mais nova, com uma grande trança atrás das costas e com menos roupa parecia à procura de alguém imaginário.

Pouco depois um Itachi mais novo também apareceu, segurando o pescoço da Saiko mais nova. A verdadeira Saiko que estava a assistir aquilo quis mexer-se mas parecia que os seus pés não lhe obdeciam, ficando parada no mesmo sitio.

Voltou a olhar para a cena, entrando em pânico. A Saiko mais nova, era encostada a uma arvore, ainda com a mão de Itachi presa no seu pescoço.

Tentou gritar mas nada lhe saia da boca era ouvido por eles.

Itachi: Pensei-te mais esperta que isto Saiko. Ainda não percebeste que é uma memória?

Saiko: Já chega! Não quero ver mais, então! Não quero voltar a presenciar os erros do passado!!!

O verdadeiro Itachi aproximou-se do casal que já não lutava, mas que se acariciava mutuamente.

Itachi: Erro? Aqui pareces bem divertida… - outro sorriso cínico.

O Itachi mais novo fez com que a sua capa da akatsuki se insuflasse escondendo os dois outrora amantes e camuflando-se com a folhagem. E desapareceram.

Saiko sentiu-se rodopiar de novo. Desta vez, Saiko viu a fachada da sua casa, e lembrou-se dos seus filhos. Mas não ousou pronunciar os seus nomes, não fosse Itachi ouvi-la.

Parou novamente. Estava no seu quarto e via novamente, o casal jovem fazendo amor arduamente na cama. Saiko começou a sentir alguns calores, ao ver o que tinha feito com aquele ser agora que lhe era repugnante para ela...

Mas… a repugnância já não se sentia, e a verdadeira Saiko sentiu as mãos grandes de itachi percorrerem-lhe a cintura. Um arrepio sentiu na espinha.

Itachi murmurou palavras sedutoras ao ouvido dela, enquanto percorria o corpo da sua amante entre carícias e apalpões. Mas, um grito de prazer da antiga Saiko, fez despertar a Saiko do presente e esta, afastou-se, colocando-se em posição de combate.

Saiko: Eu… - ofegava – não quero…. as tuas…. patas imundas…. em cima de mim… percebes??

Itachi ficou sereno e fechou os olhos. Soltou um riso e voltou a desaparecer.

Saiko olhava para o quarto à procura do seu inimigo. Mas como a cena se começava a dissolver e a rodopiar, Saiko desfaleceu, colocando-se de joelhos no suposto chão da nova cena que se começava a transformar.

De novo, estava da floresta.

Itachi estava ajoelhado em frente dela, enquanto a antiga Saiko apoiava-se na árvore, gemendo de prazer enquanto este lhe lambia o canto mais íntimo de seu corpo.

Saiko levantou-se tentando manter-se abstracta à cena e para o ar gritou:

Saiko: ONDE ESTÁS AGORA COBARDE?

Itachi não apareceu. Porem, o que parecia o antigo Itachi mexeu-se e virou-se para a Saiko do presente, ainda ajoelhado.

Saiko olhou para ele. Olhou para trás para ver se era mesmo com ela que ele lhe dirigia um sorriso cínico. E a antiga Saiko, que estava encostada à arvore, abriu os olhos e parou de gemer, olhando para a Saiko do presente, com outro sorriso cínico. Um sorriso sinistro e misterioso que fez tremer Saiko.

E Saiko lembrou-se que esta era a memória de Itachi, esta era uma ilusão que ele controlava. Por isso qualquer cena que ela presencia-se era tudo engendrado por Itachi.

O verdadeiro Itachi voltou à aparecer, novamente atrás de Saiko, colocando as mãos no sitio certo.

Saiko sentiu-se ficar quente e ofegante. Itachi tinha colocado as suas mãos na parte de dentro das suas coxas, aprofundando o toque enquando percorria aquele caminho escondido de Saiko que ele nunca se tinha esquecido. Palavras sedutoras foram recitadas novamente ao ouvido de Saiko e esta deitou a sua cabeça no ombro de Itachi por trás de si, enquanto ele lhe tocava e acariciava o corpo.

Com uma mão, Itachi desapertou o botão onde a capa de Saiko se prendia, fazendo-a cair no chão. Saiko já estava embriagada com a respiração quente de Itachi no seu pescoço e das suas mãos percorrendo o seu corpo. Sentia a sua mente a dizer que não deveria, não podia! Mas o seu corpo desejava aquilo há muito tempo. (Sah: coitada, não fez mais com ninguém em 16 anos…está esfomeada)

Saiko virou-se, colocando os braços à volta do pescoço de Itachi, apanhando os seus lábios, roubando-lhe um beijo há muito apetecido. As suas línguas enrolavam-se, pareciam sedentas uma da outra. As saudades iam sendo mortas pouco a pouco. Quando se soltaram do beijo, arfando por ar, Itachi ocupou-se do pescoço dela, beijando-o e lambendo-o com fervor.

As personagens colocadas na cena (Say: ou seja, o antigo Itachi e a antiga Saiko) desapareceram ainda com o sorriso misterioso estampado na cara. E, no seu lugar, uma cama de lençóis pretos e de dossel vermelho sangue aparecia. A floresta escura, transformou-se num lugar escuro, parecido com a gruta-casa de Itachi, com algumas velas espalhadas pelo chão, fazendo um caminho para a cama.

Saiko não percebeu o que tinha acontecido à sua volta e Itachi apressou-se a segurá-la ao colo, como se segura uma noiva, dirigindo-se para a cama, nunca deixando de a beijar pelo caminho.

Deitou-a suavemente na cama, e com um piscar de olhos as suas roupas e as roupas de Saiko desapareceram. Um lençol preto foi colocado em cima deles, tapando o fundo das costas de Itachi que estava em cima de Saiko. Sem um sinal de sorriso no rosto, olhando directamente nos olhos verdes de Saiko.

Itachi: Isto não quer dizer que eu te perdoo, traidora.

Saiko: É que nem sonhes, assassino.

Saiko queria contar a verdade a Itachi, mas quando ia para falar, Itachi beijou-a novamente, descendo os seus beijos, pelo peito de Saiko, pela barriga que tinha algumas cicatrizes. Beijou-a uma a uma, descendo pela coxa. Parou um momento. E voltou para perto da cara de Saiko com um sorriso.

Esta, furiosa com ele, beija-o novamente, tomando agora ela conta da acção. Vira de posição rapidamente, fazendo com que Itachi estivesse por baixo. Esta, agarra firmemente o membro erecto de Itachi, estimulando-o um pouco, fazendo-o crescer um pouco mais. E logo que lhe agradou o tamanho, enterrou-o bem fundo dentro de si.

Dois gritos de prazer emanaram da boca de Saiko e de Itachi.

Saiko olhou para ele, triunfante, fazendo movimentos lentos para cima e para baixo permitindo que o sexo do shinobi penetrasse várias vezes dentro dela proporcionando lhes breves momentos de prazer intenso, enquanto alguns gemidos escapavam da boca dos dois amantes, e Saiko começou a aumentar a velociadade das penetrações. Os dois gemeram ainda mais alto.

Depois de mais algum tempo, ja cansados e ofegantes, os shinobis começaram a abrandar, até que pararam deixando se ficar na mesma posição durante algum tempo, para recuperar o fôlego.

Saiko deitou a cabeça no peito duro e musculado de itachi, e este colocou os seus braços atrás da sua cabeça, enquanto o fino lençol de ceda preta lhes tapava a nudez, trazendo a Saiko as recordações da última vez que ali tinha estado.

Saiko: Porquê...?- disse ainda ofegante.

Itachi: O quê? - disse sereno. Olhava o dossel por cima da sua cabeça, não tentando olhar para ela.

Saiko levantou a cabeça para olhar o seu amante nos olhos.

Saiko: Porque é que voltaste?

Itachi riu: Preferias nunca mais me voltar a ver?

Saiko voltou a deixar a cabeça no peito de Itachi.

Saiko: Acho que sim... tu magoaste-me muito.

Itachi: Hahaha – riu – não achas que eu é que tenho razões para dizer isso? Traidora. - sussurou ao ouvido da konoichi.

Saiko: Não, se não fosses tão teimoso tinhas me deixado explicar qu...

Itachi: Sim, eu ja percebi...

Saiko olhou-o nos olhos: Não, não percebeste! Eu não te tra...- mas Itachi pôs lhe 1 dedo á frente dos lábios não a deixando continuar.

Itachi: Voltei porque me apeteceu.

Saiko olhou para Itachi confusa mas depois percebeu. Saiu de cima de Itachi e levantou se da cama começou a vestir as suas calças. Não estava ali a fazer nada, ele só se queria aproveitar dela como sempre tinha feito, pensou ela.

Itachi olhava confuso para a figura da konoichi que vestiu um top e apanhava as suas roupas do chão.

Itachi: Onde é que pensas que vais? - sentou-se na cama.

Saiko: Vou me embora, o Sasuke já deve andar á minha procura.

Itachi: Ah!, o Sasuke...

Saiko: Sim o Sasuke! Ele foi o único que me ajudou mais quando eu precisava de ti e tu não estavas!

Itachi: Oh sim... o Sasuke agora é o perfeito, o herói, o papá. - saiu da cama e Saiko reparou que ele tinha vestido os seus boxeres azuis escuros, justos.

Saiko: Estás... Estás com ciúmes...! Estás mesmo com ciumes!! - Saiko apontou para ele.

Já quase a ferver de raiva, Itachi pegou no braço estendido da konoichi e puxou-a para cima da cama ficando de gatas em cima dela olhando a nos olhos.

Itachi: Eu não tenho ciúmes de ninguém! Percebeste? NINGUÉM! Muito menos de uma traidora fraca como tu!

Saiko estava assusta. Os olhos de Itachi transpareciam fúria, a mesma fúria que a queria matar á 16 anos atrás.

Saiko: Queres me matar? É isso? – as faces dos seus filhos apareceram na sua mente. Não os queria deixar mas se fosse preciso, ela própria mataria Itachi, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a sua própria vida.

Itachi ainda olhava com fúria para a rapariga. Mas respirou, fechou os olhos e com um estalar de dedos já estava vestido. Fez isto tudo de costas para Saiko que ainda tinha so as calças vestidas e um pequeno e quase transparente top.

Quando a sua capa esvoaçou em direcção para ele, a escuridão desvaneceu-se. A cama, lençóis e velas desapareceram de imediato deixando-a de joelhos no chão, com o resto da sua roupa na mão.

Itachi: Se te tivesse querido matar… já o tinha feito. – olhou para ela de esguelha, com a capa tapando-lhe parte da cara, so mostrando os olhos cor de sangue que pareciam penetrá-la.

E foi o que fizeram. Itachi activou o seu sharingan outra vez, mas desta vez, ía mostrar o futuro… o futuro que ele tinha reservado para ela.

Mostrou-lhe os seus filhos. Estavam pendurados com cordas, lado a lado numa viga de um local que parecia um celeiro. De portas abertas, a lua iluminava o seu interior, mostrando-os com a cabeça baixa e balançavam quando o vento soprava forte. Saiko ficou com uma expressão de horror, olhou para a noite sombria, e depois para a lua, que estava cor de sangue.

Horrorizada, voltou a olhar para os seus filhos. Fios de sangue brotavam pelos olhos deles, escorrendo pela cara tapada pela escuridão. Quis se mexer, ajuda-los, mas novamente não se conseguia. Quis gritar, gritar por ajuda mas a sua voz não emitia nenhum som. Pode ajoelhar-se à frente deles e chorou. Chorou silenciosamente, sem o som de lamento que devia emitir.

Daichi mexeu-se.

Daichi: _Okaa-san__…_

Saiko tentou levantar-se de novo, mas as suas costas estavam pesadas, sem a voz que lhe devia responder, mexeu os lábios como se dissesse:

Saiko: Oh meu querido… vai tudo correr bem, okaa-san está aqui.

Daichi: _Okaa-san__… onde estás…?_

Aya mexeu-se um pouco também, declamando um uivo triste para a noite gelada.

Aya: _Okaa-san__… porque te __foste__ embora? Porque? _

Saiko tinha os olhos em lágrimas tentando gritar, querendo dizer:

Saiko: Estou aqui, estou aqui!!!!

Mas nada se ouvia. Daichi virou-se para a irmã, mexendo-se pouco por causa das dores, continuando ocultado pela noite:

Daichi: _Gomen_ _Aya__… Não __pude __proteger-te…_

Aya: _Não, __Daichi__… Não…_ - a face de Aya, levantou-se. Os seus olhos estavam fechados, e dois rios de sangue brotavam deles. Parecia olhar para a lua ensanguentada e só assim Saiko percebeu que os seus olhos tinham sido arrancados.

Aya: _A culpa não eh tua, __Daichi__… A culpa é de __Okaa-san_ – Gritou para a noite. – _A CULPA É DELAAAAA…_ - À maneira que a sua voz se ia desvanecendo, voltou a colocar a cabeça baixa. Começou a fungar, chorando pelos olhos que não tinha.

Aya: _Okaa-san__… Porque nos abandonaste…_

Aya calou-se. Um suspiro foi a ultima coisa que Saiko ouviu do corpo imóvel da sua filha.

Saiko: NAAAAOOO AYAAAA! – mais uma vez, nada se ouviu.

Daichi mexeu um pouco a sua cabeça olhando a sua irmã, agora morta. Saiko chorava, berrava, para que alguém a ouvisse. Mas nada.

Daichi começou, o que pareceu a Saiko, a fungar. Mas logo, o fungar se tranformou num riso. Riu alto, alto demais, um riso maléfico, horrível.

Daichi dirigiu os seus olhos fechados, tambem com dois rios de sangue brotando deles a Saiko.

Daichi: _Ves __okaa-san__? Não nos conseguiste proteger… Agora a minha irmã esta morta… por tua causa_.

Saiko: Não…. não… não.

Daichi voltou a rir: _É por tua causa. Tua culpa… TU ES A CULPADA_. – Ao dizer isto, abre os seus olhos.

Saiko olhou directamente para o seu filho e ao invés de ver a ausência dos seus olhos, viu dois grandes orbes verdes. Iguais aos seus.

Pouco a pouco deixou de ver. Sentiu um líquido quente percorrer pela sua cara e logo uma dor aguda trespassou os seus olhos. Percebeu que os seus olhos tinham sido arrancados.

A dor acumulou-se e os seus gritos foram tornando-se mais altos.

Estava cega.

-------------------------------

Estava deitada no chão da floresta, gritando tapando a cara. Já estava vestida, tinha a capa presa.

Sasuke: Saiko!!! Saiko!!!

Era noite. Noite cerrada. O tempo tinha passado rápido. Os gritos de Saiko ouviam-se por toda a floresta.

Sasuke percebeu que estava sob o efeito de um genjutso poderoso. Gritou _Kai! _(Sah: Quer dizer _Libertar! _Normalmente é o que se diz quando os ninjas estão sob o efeito de um genjutso.)

Logo de seguida ela parou de gritar. Abriu os seus olhos, sentou-se e respirou fundo.

Sasuke estava ao seu lado.

Sasuke: O que se passou? O que…?

Saiko: Itachi esteve aqui. Sasuke… Alguma coisa vai acontecer aos meus filhos!!!

--------------------------------------------

**Ac****abou!!! Gostaram? ****n.n**

**Sah****: Estou chocada... O.O**

**Say: T****á**** tão lindo... -_olhos _****_brilham_-**

**Sah****: Está chocante...**

**Say****: Não eras tu que gostavas de drama? E****ntão****, eu fiz drama, ****só ****pa**** ti -****_orgulhosa_-**

**Sah****: Eu gosto de drama, mas isto perturba me.**

**Say****: Vá, deixa de ser ****sensivel****, é o capitulo mais dramático de ****sempre!!**

**Sah****: Arrancar olhos não é dramático...**

**Say****: O Itachi acha que sim nao eh??**

**Itachi: Aham :D CINCO ESTRELAS SAY-CHAN!! - _pose de nice guy-_**

**Sah: O.o**

**Say e Itachi abraçam-se e dizem ao mesmo tempo com um grande sorriso estampando na cara**

**Say e Itachi: JA NEEEEEEEEH X3!!! Reviews bem bonitas sim?? n.n**

**Sah: o.o - desmaia -**


	4. A festa

**Oi oi minna-san!!!!!!**

**E aqui ta mais um capitulo da fic!!!! esperamos que gostem, e não se esqueçam de deixar uma reviewzinha sim?**

**Sah: review review review review review review!! ****Ò.ÓV deixem uma review e façam 2 fic writers felizes!!!**

**Say: Sah, tem calma... u.u''**

**Sah: eu só quero uma reviezinha... - -'**

**Say: sim Sah, mas agora deixa as pessoas ler tá?**

**Sah. mas eu querooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!**

**Say: sim, ta bem... xau xau minna n.n**

**Sah: xau!! e não se esqueçam da review!!!!**

**Say: ¬¬**

**Boa leitura!!!!**

**-----------------------**

**Say: ahh minna-san! ****Isto devia já devia ter dito mas… eheheh n.n'**

**Sah: Poooois…**

**Say: Cala-te! Também não te lembraste, oras! u.u**

**Sah: n.n'**

**Say: Tao pessoal eh assim: **

Nome da personagem: Oh my fxxxxxx god! O.o** – fala **

_Omg eu vi o itachi nu! O.o_** – pensamento da personagem **

_- e faz um ramen -_** – açao Ò.Ó**

"_Ohh… posso violar-te?"_** – nos pov's, a fala da pessoa dona do pov xD**

(Sah e Say: Lá lá lá o/ \o)** – fala das autoras xD**

**Say: Acho que é tudo! n.n**

**Sah: Ahhh relembramos que as personagens do naruto não nos pertencem mas sim do Kishi-chan :D**

**Say: Sim mas Saiko, Haseo, e todos os filhotes são da nossa autoria!!! **

**Sah: Exacto… u.u se o Kishi-chan os quiser…**

**Say: Vai ter de nos pagaaaaaaaar xD**

**- riso maléfico de Say e Sah –**

-----------------------------------

A noite já tinha caído na vila da folha, e na rua, havia uma euforia fora do comum proveniente dos grupos de jovens shinobis que passavam, dirigindo-se á grande mansão dos Sabako onde se iria dar lugar á grande festa organizada por Sabako no Emiko e Uchiha Aya.

Já á entrada da enorme casa, uma fila de pessoas esperava para entrar (Sah: meu... parece uma festa VIP XD Say: podes krer XD) enquanto Sumiko Ren começava a riscar os nomes das pessoas que chegavam.

Já dentro da grande casa, muitos shinobis dançavam ao som da música ou namoravam pelos cantos da sala. Sentados nos sofás havia quem bebesse as várias bebidas que haviam disponíveis, ou apenas estavam encostados a um canto, como era o caso de Kimiko, que estava perto da entrada da sala de dança com os gémeos e Raiden. Por muito que quisesse se divertir, aquela festa parecia-lhe um tédio, e demonstrou-o abrindo a boca, sonolenta.

Raiden: Como eh que podes ter sono num sitio destes… ta um barulho insuportável! – Disse, alto ao ouvido de Kimiko.

Kimiko: Nhé, é seca… Acho que vou dar uma volta no jardim ou assim… Vocês querem vir, Ryuu, Yuki?

Os gémeos já não estavam a seu lado. Dançavam vivamente ao som da música pop com duas kunoichis jounins, altas que diziam que eles "eram très kawaii".

Kimiko revirou os olhos. Fez sinal a Raiden que batia com o pé ao som da batida com um copo de sumo na mão.

Saiu da sala, aventurando-se na grande mansão dos Sabuko. Abstracta à cena de Hot Make Out Session de uns colegas seus, sentados nas escadas, Kimiko passou por eles, indo à cozinha. Parecia kenta que estava a fazer uma luta de bebida em cima do balcão.

Kenta: Nyaaaa… - suspirou depois de beber um copo de shot. Estava coradinho e parecia feliz. O seu oponente já estava a ficar com umas cores meio verdes e parecia enjoado.

Kenta: Então, já não estás aguentar? – riu alto. O rapaz que estava à sua frente estava a olhar pra o copo de shot como se fosse um bicho.

Kenta: Vamos!!! Bebe!

Mas quando o oponente queria levar o copo à boca, cai para o lado. Um grito de vitória ouviu-se por toda a cozinha, vindo de Kenta e de todos os outros que estavam em seu redor, dando-lhe palmadinhas de contentamento nas costas.

Kimiko: Kenta???

Kenta: KIMIKO-CHAN!!!! Chega-te aqui pá!!! Vamos beber uns shots!!

Kimiko olhou para o rapaz no chão que ninguém ajudava: Ele vai ficar bem?

Kenta: Oh sim, não te preocupes… Vai um shot?

Toda a gente olhou para Kimiko. Ela constrangida com tanta gente a olhar pra ela, à espera de uma resposta afirmativa… disse que sim!

Kenta: Ahhh assim é que é! Senta-te aqui, no meu lugar!

Kimiko sentou-se. À sua frente, uma chunnin da sua turma, se sentou à sua frente, com um olhar feroz.

Kenta: Muito bem, as regras são: ---

Kimiko: HEY! Ninguém disse que ia fazer um duelo disto!!!

Kenta disse ao ouvido dela: Vamos, essa miúda foi aquela que contou a Daichi que estávamos a roubar os bolos naquele dia.

Kimiko: AHHH DIZ DE UMA VEZ! COMO É ESTA PORRA?

Kenta sorriu: Ok, as regras são…. Não se podem tocar, so podem beber o seu copo de shot, e perde quem ficar como o verdinho daqui ou vomitar-se toda! – Apontou para o rapaz que ele tinha acabado de derrotar.

Kenta enche dois copos de shot para cada uma: Uma de cada vez! Eu aponto os resultados das duas. Kimiko, podes começar.

Kimiko levou o copo à boca. Era horrível mas engoliu. Depois a sua adversária bebeu também… E foi assim durante algum tempo. Depois de beber tantas, os shots já desciam como água na sua garganta, mas a sua barriga começava a resmungar.

Pouco depois, Kimiko começou-se a sentir mal. Mas a sua oponente parecia sã como um pêro.

Bebeu mais um.

Kenta: Muito bem! Vamos Kimi-chan! Estás bem?

Kimiko: URUSEH BAKA!! – gritou. – Eu estou ótima!!!

A rapariga sorriu. Bebeu o seu copo de shot normal. Continuou a sorrir quando acabou de o beber. Mas um som de estômago ouviu-se tão alto, que Kimiko pareceu que tinha vindo dela. Mas não. Veio da rapariga à sua frente, que se tinha esticado para o lado, e vomitado no lava-maos do balcão.

Kenta: Muito bem Kimi-chan!!!!

Kimiko sorriu, débil. Ela também estava prestes a vomitar e perguntou se alguém sabia da casa de banho.

Kenta: lá em cima. Vem eu lev---

Kimiko: LEVAS NADA PÁ!!! EU VOU SOZINHA… LÁ EM CIMA NE?

Kenta: Sim mas…

Kimiko: JAH NEH PESSOAAAAL! – pegou numa garrafa de sake, acenou aos seus novos amigos que não se iria lembrar no dia seguinte e subiu as escadas lá para cima.

Enquanto isso, no outro lado da sala, Aya, Emiko e Maiko conversavam animadamente ao pé da porta de entrada onde Ren estava a receber os convidados.

Emiko: Eu não acredito! Esta gente está me a destruir a casa toda!!! - leva as mãos á cabeça – Eu estou a entrar em pânico!! – Emiko referia-se ao dois mais parvos chunnins de toda a Konoha, que altos, fortes e bastante gordos, faziam quase um combate de sumo no meio da sala de jantar.

Aya: Calma, diverte te! Oh meu deus, esta era a festa com que eu tenho sonhado desde dos meus 10 anos!!!! – Aya riu, com um copo de sake na mão.

Maiko: Sim, mas a Ren não se está a divertir muito... – Maiko falava também por si própria. Por causa de Aya, Maiko vestia um cosplay de Chii do anime Chobits. Estava bonita, e quase se parecia com ela, se não fosse os seus grandes olhos brancos.

Aya: Está sim, Hey Ren-chan!- acenou em direcção à prima que lhe lançou uns olhos furiosos.

Emiko: Sim... muito. ¬¬

Aya: aaaahhhh Daichi!!!!!!!! – Colocou o copo para as mãos de Emiko e, ao avistar o irmão que vinha acompanhado por Kenji e Daisuke, saltou-lhe para as costas.

Daichi: aahhh Aya!! Sai de cima de mim!

Aya: Eu sabia que vinhas! Tu és o melhor mano do mundooo!!!- beijou o irmão na cara e foi para o chão.

Daisuke: Ne ne, onde esta a Kimi-onee-Chan? - Daisuke que estava ás cavalitas de Kenji olhava em todas as direcções á procura da irmã.

Maiko: Lá dentro com o seu ba-bando. Per-perto da sala de da-da-dança. – corou. Kenji olhava para ela meio surpreendido.

Kenji: Uau, Maiko-san… Estás muito bonita. – Sorriu. Aquele sim, era um sorriso sincero, pensou Maiko.

Daisuke: Pois táaaaa x3 ... nhaaaa bolinhos!!!! Ken-chan! Ali, ali!!!

Kenji: Que dilema... u.u Jah neh minna. – Piscou o olho a Maiko - ... Maiko-san.

Maiko ficou mais vermelha que os olhos de Daichi, quando activam o sharingan. Disse um "arigato" baixinho e baixou a cabeça.

Daichi virou-se para Aya: Se eu sei, que tocaste em pelo menos uma pinga de álcool, estás feita.

Aya: hum pois... ¬¬.

Daichi: Adeus - fez uma pequena reverencia às outras meninas e à sua prima e foi ter com Kenji e Daisuke que comia uma grande fatia de bolo de chocolate.

Emiko: Ja ne...- olha para Maiko - Hey, acorda - passa a mão á frente dos olhos -.

Maiko olhava hipnotizada para Kenji que sorria para Daisuke divertido, aquele sorriso sempre a tinha encantado. Na verdade todo ele a encantava, praticamente desde que Daisuke o tinha levado lá a casa pela primeira vez, mas como era muito timida nunca teve coragem para lhe confessar o que realmente sentia.

Aya: Mimi-Chan? Ói, acorda prá vida!!- gritou.

Maiko assustou se com o gritou e acordou do transe.

Emiko: Para onde tavas a olhar?

Maiko: Na-nada O///O.

Aya: Porque não o convidas para dançar? – disse ao ouvido de Maiko, olhando para Kenji.

Maiko: quem?? O///O

Emiko seguiu o olhar de Aya: HO MEU KAMI! Tu gostas do Kenji??????????

Tudo se calou.

Maiko não sabia o que fazer, apenas pensava que se tivesse ali um buraco enterrar-se-ia nele.

Maiko: O////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////O E-mik-ko Chan...- e fugiu dali.

De repente já ninguém ligava e a festa continuou, apenas s ouvindo uns comentários aqui e ali.

Aya: Emiko! Já viste o que fizeste?

Emiko: O.O gomen ne mas foi chocante... Achas que ela ficou muito chateada?

Kenji: Quem é que gosta de mim? - disse aparecendo de repente com Daisuke nos seus ombros, com a boca suja de chocolate ás suas cavalitas.

Aya: Ninguém! a... ker dizer, gostamos todos de ti! tu até és um rapaz tão... tão...

Emiko: bem parecido n.n''.

Kenji: O.o...

Daisuke: ne ne, onde tá a Mimi-onee-chan?

Aya: não sei n.n'', ond ta o Daichi?

Daisuke: Dai-chan? Ahm…

Kenji: Acabou de subir para lá para cima. Acho que foi à casa de banho…

Kenta apareceu. Tinha uma cara despreocupada e tinha ouvido a conversa.

Kenta: Lá para cima? A Kimiko acabou de subir à pouco também… Estava meia bêbada. Se eles se pegam, a casa vem abaixo… u.u

Emiko: O QUE??????? OMG SE ELES DESTROEM A CASA NEM SEI O QUE LHES FAÇO. – gritou uma zangada Sabuko que mexia os braços muito depresa, segurada por Aya.

Tudo se calou novamente.

Aya: Nada nao, minna n.n'

Daisuke: Oh… Tá na hora de por o plano em sática então!!! – os seus grandes olhos brilharam.

Kenji: Prática, Daisuke… - corrigiu-o - E hora? Do que?

Lá em cima, Daichi vasculhava a casa à procura de uma porra de uma casa de banho. Uma miúda tinha entornado um pouco de sumo de manga para sua capa, e de certeza que ficaria manchada se não a tentasse limpar.

Abriu várias portas… Aquela casa parecia que tinha uma infinidade de quartos. Mas sempre que abria um, estava ocupado por casais de namorados…

Chegou a uma porta que tinha uma cor diferente. Uma cor mais escura. Parecia o quarto de alguém muito zangado, pois tinha um grande sinal na porta a dizer: "SE VOCES SE ATREVEM A ENTRAR DESFAÇO-OS COM AREIA E TROCO DE CORPOS COM VOCES E NÃO SABEM O QUE VOS ACONTECE".

Daichi fechou os olhos com uma grande gota na cabeça. Claro. O quarto de Emiko…

Entrou. O quarto estava escuro mas reparou que alguém tinha se deitado na cama. O vulto mexeu-se na escuridão, mas parece que continuou a dormir.

Daichi: Desculpa aí pah, mas só preciso de ir à casa de banho. – Disse alto. – Se a Emiko te encontra, estás feito.

O vulto acorda, resmungando e liga a luz da mesinha de cabeceira. Esfregando um olho, estava Kimiko, meia despenteada… Mas muito kawaii.

Daichi fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Daichi: Claro. Só podias ser tu. Tenho de admitir que estás kawaii dessa forma.

A sonolenta Kimiko e ainda meia bêbada levantou-se e arrastou-se até Daichi com uma garrafa de sake na mão.

Daichi: Hey… estás b--… Espera. Cheiras a alcool.

Kimiko chegou perto dele e olhou-o nos olhos.

Daichi não pode deixar de corar discretamente. O que ela pensava que estava a fazer?

Daisuke que estava lá fora, trancou discretamente a porta pra não se ouvir o trinco. Riu baixinho e desceu o corredor, cantando "Sakura Kiss" (Say: música de Ouran High School Host Club).

No quarto, Daichi estava a poucos centímetros de Kimiko. Não tinha ouvido a porta a fechar-se e estava meio constragido com a situação.

Kimiko: Cara… Estás horrível pah - deu um gole na garrafa – Ena... isto é bom! - outro gole.

Daichi fechou os olhos, formando-se uma grande gota na sua cabeça.

Daichi: Estou horr… mas… o que é isso?

Kimiko: É água, o que é que havia de ser? Mas tem um sabor esquisito...e é bom hahahahaha – riu - wow!!! Estás meio distorcido - esfrega os olhos e pega na trança do rapaz, levando-a ao nariz - e cheiras a fruta...

Daichi: E tu estás bêbeda… Anda comigo, vou-te meter de baixo do chuveiro - pega lhe na mão e leva-a em direcção á porta mas Kimiko puxou a mão para se libertar do rapaz.

Kimiko: SEU HENTAI! TU QUERES É VER-ME NUA!!!

Daichi: Pára de dizer porcaria. Dá-me uma boa razão para eu te querer ver nua - voltou a pegar no braço da garota e com a outra tira-lhe a garrafa de sake da mão - Vamos.

Kimiko: LARGA ME! E DA-ME ISSO - puxou o braço – A razão é porque tu és um pervertido, um porco, um nojento! E se não me deixas em paz, eu…!

Daichi: Tu o que? O que é que vais fazer? Asfixiar-te com a almofada?

Kimiko: Não! – pega na garrafa de sake de novo da mão de Daichi - Vou beijar-te! És um estúpido, idiota, BAKA! - e apontou lhe a garrafa.

Daichi: Ô.Ô O qu...- Não teve tempo de acabar pois Kimiko tinha-se atirado a ele pondo os braços á volta do seu pescoço e, tomando lhe os lábios, largou a garrafa... (Say: agarra, larga, agarra, larga… decide-te pah!)

Daichi demorou alguns segundo a perceber o que estava a acontecer. Pensou que ela estava completamente doida. Mas o sabor da boca dela, não era tão mau. (Sah: pelo que parece o sake eh bom e cheira bem xD) Assim, fechou os olhos e correspondeu ao beijo pondo uma mão na cintura da garota e outra na nuca.

Sem interromper o beijo os dois, Kimiko começou a puxar Daichi para a cama, caindo nela. Daichi ficou em cima, e Kimiko por baixo. Mas pouco depois, Kimiko afastou se.

Kimiko: O que é que pensas que estás a fazer, seu hentai?

Daichi: Uma loucura… - disse encostando os seus lábios aos dela outra vez. (Say: sai mesmo ao pai ç.ç)

Kimiko estava bebeda sim. Mas inconscientemente, tinha-se apaixonado por Daichi e naquele estado de embriaguez, demonstrava os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Depois de alguns beijos bem quentes, Kimiko começou a sentir-se melhor. A razão por estar deitada a dormir, era pra controlar aqueles rodopios que a sua mente dava. Sorriu pelo beijo e achou que, mesmo não sendo uma atitude certa, seria uma coisa que nunca iria esquecer. (Say: Bom de qualquer das formas tava podre de bebeda, e as ideias completamente baralhadas n.n' Sah: Fala quem já passou por isso… xD Say: u///u não interessa)

Daichi por outro lado, estava bem consciente. Mas desde o incidente da floresta que alguma coisa tinha despertado dentro dele. Beijou-a novamente, afastando-se novamente para olhar para ela.

Daichi: Nunca deixarás de ser uma miúda irritante e insuportável.

Kimiko: E tu, de seres um metido e um baka.

Apenas Kimiko riu. Daichi olhou-a nos olhos e passou a mão pela cara dela. Era macia, bonita. De uma hime. Os olhos brancos pérola, olhados tão de perto, enfeitiçavam-no. Mas voltando à realidade, não podia fazer aquilo com ela. Tinha de controlar os seus impulsos masculinos, mesmo que estes o magoassem. Estando ela assim, iria ser desonesto e cobarde. Levantou-se de cima dela, sentando-se na cama.

Daichi: Não. Kimiko, eu não posso. Tu não estás em ti.

Kimiko sorriu. Sentou-se em cima da cama, abraçando Daichi por trás, encostando a sua boca no ouvido dele.

Kimiko: Mesmo neste meu estado… Nunca deixas de ser uma seca. – Beijou-lhe o pescoço.

Aquele beijo fez Daichi perder o ultimo pingo de responsabilidade que ainda lhe restava. Olhou para ela e puxou-a para si com a mão, segurando a nuca dela.

Desta vez, Kimiko não precisou puxa-lo. Foi Daichi que a empurrou, fazendo-a deitar-se novamente, ele por cima dela.

Beijou-a, primeiro com ternura, descendo para o pescoço dela. O ambiente começou a aquecer e Daichi já não tinha a cabeça no lugar, assim como Kimiko. Enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, foi correndo os fechos laterais da camisola dela, que começavam no fim da camisola até debaixo dos braços.

Enquanto isso, Kimiko tirou a grande capa preta que ele sempre vestia e colocou-a no chão. Quando a sua camisola tinha sido retirada e Daichi se ocupava do seu pescoço, ela puxou-lhe aquela camisola azul escura dos Uchihas para fora do corpo do seu portador. Com os seus dedos, traçou o trajecto dos peitorais e abdominais fortes do Uchiha e voltou para cima, puxando a boca de Daichi novamente para a sua.

Entao, Daichi estava em tronco nú mostrando o seu peito musculado, e Kimiko também ja estava a tirar o fino top que tinha por baixo da camisola. Alguns minutos depois, já estavam os dois em roupa interior por baixo dos cobertores da cama de Emiko.

Mas, inesperadamente Daichi voltou à realidade. Não sabia o que estava a fazer, mas aquela rapariga estava a deixá-lo meio alucinado e a pensar se não estaria a ir longe demais. Mas não estava a conseguir resistir aos encantos da jovem konoichi.

Já Kimiko, tendo só um pouco da sua consciência daquilo que fazia, apenas se limitava a beijar Daichi e a senti-lo percorrer o seu corpo com as suas mãos grandes. Talvez, se não estivesse tão bêbada, duvidaria que chegaria tão longe. Mas aquilo sabia-lhe muito bem, mesmo quando ele lhe dando leves apalpadelas em sitios mais íntimos. Isso fazia-a soltar suaves gemidos de prazer.

Daichi começou lhe a desapertar o sutiã e em resposta Kimiko começou a deslizar a mão para dentro dos boxers de Daichi, passando suavemente pelo membro erecto de Daichi, como se provocando-o. Isto excitou mais o ninja, que lhe respondeu com um beijo mais selvagem e cheio de paixão. Kimiko começou a puxa-los para baixo livrando-se deles atirando-os para o chão do quarto que ja estava cheio de roupa. Daichi dirigiu-se às pequenas cuecas de Kimiko, passando pelo peito, beijando e chupando o corpo dela, levemente até elas. Brincou um pouco com o elástico mas ouvindo os gemidos impacientes da rapariga, pegou no elástico das cuecas com a sua boca e puxou-as para baixo, continuando depois o resto do trajecto, retirando-as com a mão.

Finalmente quando os dois já estavam completamente nus e Daichi já se preparava para passar á próxima fase, gritos do lado de fora do quarto acordaram-no uma vez mais para a realidade. O seu coração deu uma volta, e pareceu congelar com o resto do seu corpo. Conhecia aquela voz, e algo lhe dizia que ia trazer problemas.

Kimiko indignada e ainda bêbada retorquiu.

Kimiko: O que foi?

Daichi: Chiu! - Pôs a mão á frente da boca da garota pondo-se á escuta.

Voz: Eu não quero saber! Vou revistar esta casa toda! Ninguém cá vai ficar dentro! – uma voz femenina, mas adulta.

Voz 2: Não! Não entre aí, obaa-chan! – uma voz femenina, que convivia com ela muitas vezes.

Voz 3: Por favor, não me destrua a casa!! T-T – implorou uma terceira voz.

Voz: saiam todos da frente! – Essa parecia furiosa e que iria acontecer alguma coisa.

E logo a seguir um murro certeiro da 5ª Hokage arrebentou com a porta desfazendo-a em lenha pra queimar, fazendo Kimiko dar um berro.

Emiko: a minha porta T-T. – Emiko agarrou-se à plaquinha do quarto. – A minha querida porta…

Tsunade entrou no quarto e acendeu a luz, estacando ao ver os dois shinobis deitados na cama completamente nus.

Tsunade: Uchiha Daichi!! Inuzuka Kimiko!! Expliquem-se!

Kimiko: Hã? O que é que eu fiz? – Kimiko ainda estava deitada, puxou um pouco dos lençóis para cima e sentou-se.

Daichi: ¬¬ Isto tinha de me acontecer…

Aya: aaaahhhh!!!!! - gritou ao entrar no quarto vendo o seu irmão naquela situação embaraçosa. - Daichi!! O.O

Emiko: OMG WTF A MINHA CAMAAAAA!!! – desmaia -

Tsunade: Aya, acorda Emiko… Daichi. Ela está bebeda?

Daichi: Está... u.u – disse com a maior calma. Afinal, não era o culpado, ela é que o seduziu.

Tsunade faz uma cara de indignação. Daichi, o miúdo que mais a ajudou… O mais responsável. Tornou-se um hentai.

Tsunade: Como pudeste aproveitar-te duma jovem indefesa num estado de embriaguez????????? Pervertido! O teu pai vai saber disto! Vais ser a vergonha do teu clã! E tu também Uchiha Aya, porque eu sei que foste tu que organizou isto tudo!

Entretando, Emiko já tinha acordado do seu desmaio e Maiko tinha chegado. Ainda vestida com o seu cosplay, vinha ofegante. Tinha ouvido de um casal que tinha descido as escadas que: "Ainda bem que pararam as buscas no quarto ao lado do nosso." "Quem lá estava?" "A Hyuuga…"

Daichi: Não, espere aí. – Daichi levanta-se da cama ainda segurando a ponta do lençol à sua frente. - Eu não me aproveitei de nada! Ela é que se atirou a mim! Ò.Ó

Depois chegou Kenji com Daisuke às cavalitas e, ao ver aquela cena, Kenji tapou logo os olhos ao rapaz.

Daisuke: Ken-chan!! Tiraa!!! Eu quero ver!!!!!!

Kenji: Isto não são coisas para a tua idade! u.u.

Daichi: aaaaahhhhh importam-se de nos dar um bocadinho de privacidade para nos vestirmos????????? – à medida que diz isto, larga a ponta do lençol, barafustando com as mãos perto da cabeça. Entao, fica completamente nu à frente daquela audiência.

Emiko: O.O Oh…

Maiko: … meu… O////O

Aya:… Kami-sama… u.u

Emiko e Maiko desmaiaram ao ver a nudez do rapaz, Aya ficou meia corada mas virou-se de costas para ele. Tsunade cora também, fecha os olhos e coloca uma mão à frente da boca, fingindo que tossia.

Tsunade: u///u – cof cof –

Kenji segurou-se à parede com uma mão, batendo nela com a outra, rindo com um louco. Daisuke caiu no chão, agarrando-se à barriga rindo também.

Tsunade: Parem de rir já!!! Daichi, pelamordekami veste-te.

Daichi: ¬¬''' – vestiu os seus boxeres rapidamente, para tapar pelo menos a nudez que incomodavam as meninas.

Tsunade: Kenji e Daisuke, acordem as meninas… Aya leva Kimiko para o chuveiro… e Daichi.

Daichi: Hai?

Tsunade: Estou muito desiludida contigo.

Daichi: …

Tsunade: 10 minutos para ir para casa! Amanha, quero-vos aos 3 no meu escritório!!! A revista vai continuar!!!! AHH SEUS NINJAS DESCARADOS. – diz ao sair do quarto, indo em direcção ao próximo.

Daichi ficou parado perto da cama. Com a cabeça baixa, viu as suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Ela seduziu-o, sim. Mas ele deixou…

Aya: Daichi…

Daichi olhou pra ela sério. Ela corou um pouco por ver o irmão novamente nu.

Aya: u///u importas-te de te vestires e saíres para poder leva-la à casa de banho?

Ele não respondeu. Vestiu-se rapidamente, pegou na sua capa e dirigiu-se à porta. Olhou para trás, vendo a adormecida Kimiko tentando sendo acordada por Aya, mas sem sucesso.

Daichi: Gomen, Kimiko… - e saiu.

Desceu as escadas e perto da porta de saída estava Daisuke, Kenji, Emiko e Maiko. Daisuke sorria a Emiko com quem estava a falar, com as suas mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça e olhos fechados (Sah: sorrindo xD). Tinha uma cara contente, como sempre. Emiko, por outro lado, escorriam-lhe duas grossas linhas de lágrimas pela cara, agarrando-se ainda à plaquinha do seu quarto. Kenji sorria com um sorriso ternurento a Maiko. Este, que era bem mais alto que ela, tocava-lhe nas orelhas do seu cosplay de "Chii". Mas Maiko, que tinha as mãos juntas à frente do seu peito, olhando para o chão, estava corada como nunca.

Emiko: A… minha… querida… porta… T-T

Daisuke: Ne ne Emi-chan! Não fica triste não! n-n

Kenji: Bem, Aya-san esmerou-se neste cosplay – voz estremamente sedutora –

Maiko: o////////////o… ela com-comprou fei-feito…

Daichi ficou a ver aquela cena durante uns segundos. Depois, os seus amigos deram conta da sua presença. Emiko olhou pra ele com uma cara furiosa, Daisuke sorriu ainda mais ao ver o seu melhor amigo, e começou a andar em direcção a ele com os braços abertos. Mas Kenji segurou no seu colarinho e parou-o pois reparou na cara triste de Daichi.

Emiko: Humpf – virou a cara, zangada – ù.ú

Daisuke: DAI-CHA… huh? – foi parado por Kenji e olhou para ele, que olhava pra Daichi sem um sorriso na cara, - Que se passa, Ken-chan?

Kenji não respondeu. Ficou à espera que Daichi decidisse o que fazer. A sua cara não parecia aquela de sem interesse ou que não se importa. Mas de extrema tristeza e raiva.

Daichi: Vamos.

Daichi saiu da casa sem olhar para ninguém. O frio vento da noite trespassou os seus braços nus. Arrepiou-se um pouco e olhou em direcção à lua. Sabia que tinha de ir para o escritório da Hokage amanha, e que tinha de dormir mas nao tinha sono nenhum. Por isso resolveu dar um passeio noturno.

Daisuke saltou para as costas de Kenji que não sorria. Este ainda olhava para Daichi que se começava a afastar.

Daisuke: Já ne Emi-chan! Mimi-onee-chan!

Emiko: ù.ú Adeus. – disse friamente. E entrou para a cozinha afins de começar a limpa-la.

Kenji olhou para Maiko que por sua vez, olhava para a figura escurecida de Daichi.

Kenji: Maiko-san… Sayoonnara…

Maiko: n///n Sa-Sayonnara…

E Kenji apressou-se a seguir a quase desaparecida figura de Daichi. Maiko ficou a olhar para a escuridão. Depois lembrou-se.

Maiko: Daisuke-kun!!! Vem cedo para casa, por favor!!!!! – gritou, não muito alto, para Daisuke.

Daisuke que ia às costas de kenji, virou-se um pouco para trás e com o sorriso grande estampado no rosto e a mãozinha que acenava vigorosamente e disse.

Daisuke: Okaaaaai :D

----------------------------------

**Kimiko POV's**

_Que porra de dor de cabeça… Se apanho o Kenta acho que lhe arranco a cabeça..._

_Que água tão fria... ainda me estou a perguntar o que faço deitada numa banheira a levar com água na cara... só acordei agora, o que significa que alguém me trouxe práqui._

_A verdade é que me lembro mal do que aconteceu..._

_O ambiente estava uma seca... lembro me de passar por Raiden e de lhe acenar, e a seguir dirigi me á cozinha, estava a precisar mesmo de um copo de água..._

_Lá dentro, Kenta fazia uma competição qualquer de shots com alguns dos outros ninjas._

_Desafiou-me, e eu aceitei. Claro que aceitei, nem pensar que ia dar parte de fraca á frente daquela gente toda u.u._

_Bebi um shot, dois, três, quatro, e quando cheguei ao decimo sétimo já nem os estava a ver bem, mas apercebi me que a minha oponente ja tinha caído po lado mas felizmente eu ainda me conseguia aquentar em pé. Tinha ganho, e estava orgulhosa disso, afinal, para quem nunca tinha bebido nem estava nada mal._

_Indicaram me a casa de banho e dirigi me para lá, depois de ter mandado um berro a Kenta que dizia que me queria acompanhar, e pegar numa garrafa de água, subi as escadas e procurei uma casa de banho... e esperava encontrala depressa se não vomitar-me-ia ali no meio do corredor._

_O chão parecia deslizar debaixo dos meus pés…_

_Porra, para quieto!!! Dei-me conta que tava a gritar com o chão. Um casal de namorados saiu de um dos quartos. Encostei-me à parede para os deixar passar e dei mais um golo naquela agua maravilhosa. Eles vinham a rir-se. Lembro-me de ter gritado com eles…_

_Pra onde estão a olhar???_

_Sei que eles riram outra vez mas não me responderam… Que se lixem._

_PQP tanta porta! Branca, branca, branca… Espera. Está aqui uma… aqui uma… epah não eh branca!_

_Tem qualquer coisa escrito… não… não entrar… Hum... sa lixe._

_Entrei. Estava escuro. Vi uma cama perto da janela. Ei, que a lua está forte que até dói de olhar para ela. Esta cama tem um bom aspeto… parece fofinha…_

_Acho que ninguém se importa se eu tirasse um cochilo…_

_Deitei-me nela e sei que adormeci quase se imediato… Não sei quanto tempo estive a dormir… quem entrou no quarto pouco depois… sei que fez um barulho infernal que me fez levantar…_

_Acendi a luz pra ver quem era… Por sorte não era muito forte e não me fez muita dor de cabeça… Mas pude ver quem olhava pra mim... Mas não me lembro quem era, nitidamente._

_Sei que ele, o vulto, me disse qualquer coisa… não ouvi bem. Levantei-me com dificuldade. Queria saber quem era, porra! Cheguei perto dele. Tinha cabelo preto… cheirava horrivelmente a fruta…_

_Acho que o conhecia. Falei com ele, pelo menos lembro-me que sim._

_O que aconteceu depois…? Acho que adormeci… Mas… Lembro-me de me sentir apertada… com calor… mas que raio…?_

_E agora estou de novo acordada. Debaixo de agua… nua… espera… NUA?_

_Abri os olhos com pressa mas eles pareciam pesar… Olhei para quem estava à minha frente… Mas… Aya?_

"_Aya…?"_

Aya: Sim, sou eu… pêra, agora que acordaste vou colocar agua quente… estás bem?

_"Hai… Mas… Porque estou nua?_

Aya: Oh meu kami… não te lembras de nada?

_"Ahm… não, nem por isso… ainda estou em casa da emiko?"_

Aya: Hai… Embebedaste-te um pouco de mais… Devias saber melhor os teus limites…

_"Gomen… mas… porque estou nua?"_

Aya: Digamos… que não queria que te molhasses quando te meti no duche…u.x

_"Ah… Arigato…"_

Aya: Pronto. Vamos, levanta-te pra te secar…

_"não precisas…"_

_Ela pareceu que não me ouviu. Está me a levantar… Fecho os olhos outra vez, custa-me mantê-los abertos…_

Aya: Não adormeças outra vez.

_Não, não o vou fazer… Já chega de ser irresponsável. Senti uma toalha enrolar-se no meu corpo… o quente do aquecedor de casa de banho… e as minhas roupas quentes também._

_Levaram-me até ao hall de entrada… Maiko está à minha frente com uma fatiota estúpida… Mas não me apetece contestar agora… só quero dormir. Oiço Maiko e Aya falarem… E sinto alguém se colocar por baixo dos meus braços. Ando a custo, quase não sinto o meu corpo e só o que quero agora é a minha cama._

_Graças a Kami que a minha casa não é muito longe da de Emiko… Ouço a porta abrir-se… alguém a fazer mais força pra me segurar e outra a tirar-me os sapatos…_

_Consigo ouvir os sons surdos das meias na madeira… Uau, consigo ouvir até as respirações de quem me arrasta… Pelos vistos, os meus sentidos tão reduzidos aos da audição._

_Rio-me de mim própria. Percebo que quem me leva é Aya e Maiko, pois resmungaram ao facto de me tar a rir de uma coisa tão seria._

_E depois… o toque fresco e fofo da minha cama. Nisto não preciso de ajuda. Meto-me rapidamente debaixo dos lençóis, com intenções de adormecer e só acordar na noite do dia seguinte… Mas ainda ouço as vozes delas no meu quarto… Ahhh estou demasiado cansada pra manda-las calar._

Aya: Pronto.

Maiko: Uff que ela é pesadita…

_Estás a chamar pesada a quem? _

Aya: Bom vou indo, ajudar a Emiko… já fiquei sóbria com este exercício e não tenho sono…

_Exercicio?????? Ahhh já me vai ouvir… amanhã._

_Oiço a Maiko a rir-se… Aya voltou a falar. Mas porque raio estão a falar no meu quarto??? Não podem ir embora?_

Aya: Ela não se lembra de nada… Por isso amanha, diz-lhe pra ir ao escritório da hokage…

_Escritorio da Hokage??? Mas que…?_

Maiko: Sim, eu digo-lhe…

Aya: Já neh Mimi-chan n-n

Maiko: n//n Já ne Aya-chan…

_Mas que raio… porque tenho de ir ao escritório da obaa-chan amanha?_

_Sinto a Maiko puxar os meus lençóis para cima…_

Maiko: Até amanha onee-chan…

_Ouço-a a sair do meu quarto e a fechar a porta… Finalmente paz!_

_Mas… que chakra é este que eu sinto… parecido com o do Daichi… lá fora…?_

_Ahhh tou demasiado cansada… deve ser só a Aya (Say: parece k têm chakras parecidos xD)_

_Amanha… amanha…_

RONC!

-------------

**Daichi POV's**

_Adormeceu…_

_Sei que ela deu conta que eu estava aqui…_

_Hum. Miúda insuportável._

_Mas… não conseguia esquecer… quando tivemos juntos…_

_Ouço Daisuke resmungar lá em baixo. Ouço Kenji cala-lo e dizer para esperar mais um pouco._

_E ouço-me a mim… a entrar no quarto dela._

_Ok, talvez não devesse fazer isto… Mas não vou abusar dela, nem nada. Mas…_

_Olho para ela, dormindo tranquila. Tao… kawaii…_

_Não sei o que se passa comigo. Talvez esta miúda tenha feito um dos seus jutsos pra me controlar a mente… ou coisa parecida. Bem... capaz disso era ela, miúda doida, faz tudo para conseguir o que quer._

_Volto a perguntar-me o que estou ali a fazer, não era suposto eu estar aqui, não era suposto sequer importar me em vir aqui, não era suposto importar me com ela, mas porque o estarei a fazer? Uma pergunta para a qual ainda não tenho resposta._

_Aproximo me mais da sua figura imóvel, e percebo como ela é realmente muito bonita... bem, na verdade eu ja tinha percebido, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que vi realmente, a primeira vez que a vi como uma mulher em vez de uma ninja rebelde e insuportável, que só se metia em sarilhos._

_Estico o braço para tocar na sua face macia mas fecho o punho com hesitação. Tenho medo de a acordar..._

_Ouço passos que se aproximam, e percebo que está na altura de me ir embora._

_Depressa dirijo-me para a janela e saiu, mesmo antes de Maiko entrar._

_Salto para o galho da arvore do jardim, em que fica do outro lado da grande "muralha" que divide o jardim dos Inuzuka com a rua principal._

_Mesmo a tempo…_

_Daisuke adormeceu às costas de Kenji. Este, olha sério para mim… Não lhe respondo… também estou demasiado cansado para dizer seja o que for._

_Bom… acho que está na hora de irmos. Kenji percebeu e foi bater à porta dos Inuzuka entregar o Daisuke._

_Ali vem de novo Kenji. Não me diz nada mas o seu olhar diz o que precisa de dizer._

_Enquanto caminhamos, volto a pensar no que poderia ter acontecido no quarto de Emiko…_

_Eu cheiro mesmo a frutas?_

-------------------------------------

**Acabou!!!!**

**Gostaram?**

**Sah: e agora a review!!!**

**Say: cala-te, para de chatear as pessoas... ****¬¬**

**Sah: n.n**

**Say: ¬¬**

**Sah: n.n review**

**Say: até ao proximo capitulo - -'**

**Sah: sayonara!!! E review! n.n**


	5. Problemas nos arquivos

**Nome da personagem: Tens de encontrar o cooooofre – fala**

**Nome da personagem: Tens de encontrar o cooooofre – fala **

_**Wtf agora tenho de achar um cofre com um coração la dentro? Ew…**_** – pensamento da personagem**

**- e faz um filho -**** – açao Ò.Ó**

"**I'm Captain Jack Sparrow… certo?" – nos pov's, a fala da pessoa dona do pov xD**

**(Sah e Say: Era uma vez um cuco que não gostava de couves lá lá lá o/ \o) – fala das autoras xD**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eh de manha.

O sol tentava brilhar por entre as nuvens espessas que ameaçavam o céu. As janelas abertas do quarto de Kimiko deixavam passar uma brisa quente… O ar estava pesado e quente por causa do efeito de estufa. Isto queria dizer que a época das chuvas estava já perto.

Kimiko estava bem aconchegada nos seus lençóis… Mas um raio de sol que finalmente encontrou como passar as nuvens cinzentas, foi incidir na cara de Kimiko.

Kimiko: Hummm… Dai…. Ch… - ainda a dormir, subiu os seus lençóis à cara pra que não a incomodasse.

Mas sossego é que Kimiko não iria ter hoje.

Daisuke: KIMI-ONEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN :D – um Daisuke eufórico entrou pelo quarto da irmã, batendo com a porta na parede ao abri-la. E com um grande sorriso estampado na cara, saltou para cima da irmã abraçando-a com força. Com tanta que…

Kimiko: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! – BONC! (Say e Sah: centopeiaaaaaaaaaa :DDDD) Caiu no chão, ainda com Daisuke enrolado ao seu pescoço!

Daisuke ria, Kimiko tinha os olhos feitos em . e Maiko entrava no quarto com um tabuleiro com um pequeno almoço especial pra sua irmã.

Maiko riu ao ver aquela cena. Pousou o tabuleiro e tirou Daisuke de cima de Kimiko.

Maiko: Entao, Suke-kun… - pega nele e mete-o em pé – Temos de tratar da nossa irmã hoje…

Kimiko sentou-se no chão, esfregando a cabeça despenteada… Que dor de cabeça ela sentia.

Kimiko: Itai…

Daisuke: Gomen ne… u3u

Maiko: Va, toma lá mas é o chá pra tirar essa ressaca de cima… Tens de ir ao escritório da Quinta.

Kimiko levantou-se e sentou-se na cadeira da secretaria onde tinha o tabuleiro. Deu uma trinca na torrada mas só o som do CRUNCH CRUNCH dentro da boca dela, parecia que tinha aumentado umas 20 x… Não podia com o som, logo a deixou de lado. Agarrou na chávena e deu um pequeno gole. A dor latente que lhe acertava continuamente acalmou, e depois de beber mais de metade da chávena, a dor tinha amainado completamente e agora podia abrir os olhos como deve ser. A luz já não a magoava.

Kimiko: Hum…

Maiko: Bom, não é? Um chá especial que a tia Sakura fez e deu à Okaa-sama…

Daisuke: Parece que o Otoo-sama gosta de brindar demasiadas vezes… - riso –

Os três riram-se durante um pouco. Ao parar de rir, os olhos de Maiko caíram no despertador. (Sah: Não caíram… tipo, olhou pra ele… Say: sim eh melhor explicar antes que alguns digam alguma coisa…)

Maiko: Oh meu Kami!! Onee-chan! Tás atrasada!! Vai-te vestir!

Kimiko: Ok ok…

Maiko e Daisuke dirigiram-se à porta. Mas Daisuke parou antes de sair e com um olhar sério disse:

Daisuke: Kimi-onee-san?

Kimiko: hai?

Daisuke: Não faças perguntas a Daichi hoje sim?

Kimiko surpreendeu-se. Daichi? Mas…

Kimiko riu: Quem disse que ia estar com Daichi hoje?

Daisuke esboçou um sorriso triste: Mas se passares por ele… Não lhe digas nada hoje…

Kimiko: Tem a ver com as tuas visões?

Daisuke: Yup! – o sorriso de Daisuke ficou sincero e bonito de novo – Jah ne!! - E saiu.

10 minutos depois, Kimiko estava pronta. Conseguiu domar o seu cabelo e saiu de casa, ainda apertando um dos cintos de shurikens que apertava ah volta da cintura. Correu rapidamente até ao escritório da Tsunade.

Quando abriu a porta, viu três pessoas de costas para a porta, olhando para a Hokage que estava sentada na sua secretária com duas pilhas de papel de um lado e do outro, perto da sua cadeira, Shizune com a porquinha nos braços.

Os três viraram-se para quem tinha acabado de entrar. O primeiro da direita virou-se, olhando para ela. Daichi olhou sério pra ela, movendo o seu olhar para o chão e de novo para a frente. O que tinha acontecido? Nem se quer disse que estava atrasada…

Aya: Estás atrasada…

Kimiko: Ah obrigado Aya… ¬¬ - pensou.

Aya estava do lado de Daichi. De braços cruzados olhava pra Kimiko com uma cara aborrecida. De certeza tinha alguma coisa mais importante para fazer…

Kimiko: Gomen…

Tsunade: Não importa. Entra, Kimiko. E fecha a porta.

Kimiko entrou e colocou-se do lado de Emiko que estava ao lado de Aya. Tambem tinha os braços cruzados e cara aborrecida, mas não tinha nada a ver com Kimiko. De vez enquanto mandava uns olhares furiosos a Daichi que se encontrava incompassível, olhando para a Hokage. Ou seja, nem notava que estava a ser ameaçado com olhares. (Say: xD)

Tsunade: Acho que todos perceberam porque estão aqui… Aya. O que te passou pela cabeça em fazer uma festa sem o meu consentimento?? Ainda por cima, com bebidas alcoólicas!

Aya: …

Tsunade: Emiko. Porque emprestaste a casa pra estas coisas?

Emiko: Mas eu era contra!… eu…

Tsunade: Por favor, Emiko! Se não quisesses, tinhas impedido. O teu pai vai ficar muito desiludido. E a tua mãe… sais mesmo a ela.

Emiko: Eu disse que isto não ia correr bem…

Tsunade: Kimiko. Estas aqui, não so pelo teu comportamento na festa, mas pelas asneiras que tens andado a fazer. A tua presença na festa foi a gota de agua!

Kimiko: …

Tsunade: E Daichi… Eu não acredito. Alem de tudo, o pior. Como foste capaz de te aproveitar de uma situação daquelas.

Daichi: Eu acho que já expliquei o sucedido…

Tsunade: Sim. Sim, e eu acredito. Mas mesmo não tendo feito nada pra comprometer a situação, chegaste bem perto de o fazer.

Kimiko olhou discretamente para Daichi. O que quer que ele tenha feito, tinha sido mau.

Tsunade: Por isso, decidi dar-vos um castigo colectivo. – olhar maquiavélico –

Shizune suspira.

Shizune: Ao menos, vai ficar despachado…

Daichi, Aya, Emiko e Kimiko: ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aya: RELATORIOS! Temos de fazer todos estes relatórios??

Os quatro estavam no armazém de arquivos, que ficava perto da saída de Konoha. Daichi estava numa secretária, sem expressão, a escrever sem descanso, outro e outro relatório. Não se queixava ao contrário da sua irmã.

Ao seu lado, numa secretaria próxima, Kimiko também não se queixava, mesmo que aquilo fosse entediante como o raio. Olhava de vez enquando para Daichi, mas este não despegava os olhos dos seus papeis.

Emiko andava de uma lado po outro, destibuindo papeis aos seus colegas e arrumando nos arquivos, os outros já preenchidos.

E Aya… essa quase que não fazia nada, e a pilha de papeis à sua frente ia crescendo cada vez mais.

Emiko: Talvez se tivesses começado enquanto eles eram poucos… - disse colocando mais meia dúzia em cima da sua mesa.

Aya: Ahhhh isto é demasiado secante – diz levantando-se. – Eu vou ao Ichiraku comer qualquer coisa… (Sah: Não faz lembrar ninguém? Say: o/o o que queres insinuar com isso? Sah: ahm… o naruto? Say: ah! Sim, pois… exacto, exacto… u/u)

Emiko: Deves tar a gozar comigo.

Aya: É que não! - Faz o símbolo do jutso de desaparecimento - Bye bye! – e puf!

Emiko: Whatever…

Emiko encolheu os ombros. Passou pela secretária de Kimiko e tirou mais uma resma já feita pra arquivar. Ao passar pela secretária de Daichi…

Daichi: Tens noção… - começa. Levanta a cabeça olhando penetrantemente para Emiko - … que é por causa dela que estás aqui?

Emiko piscou os olhos muito rapidamente, olhando surpreendida para o irmão da sua amiga. Mas… ele tinha razão.

Coloca os papeis em cima da mesa com violência e dpois de pensar um pouco.

Emiko: Ahh… eu vou desfaze-la!

E desapareceu também.

Kimiko tinha assistido aquela cena sem dizer uma palavra. Porque Daichi tinha dito aquilo? De qualquer forma, ela estava curiosa pra saber o que o Mr. Perfeito tinha feito pra merecer um castigo.

Mas não sabia se devia perguntar… Ficaram calados ainda durante a manha toda, e passando a hora de almoço, Aya e Emiko ainda não tinham voltado. Kimiko arriscou.

Kimiko: Daichi…

Daichi ouviu a voz baixa de Kimiko. Mas continuou a escrever. Deixou soar um baixo "Hum?" como resposta. Claro que, dentro de si, aquela expressão de desinteressado não passava de uma fachada. O seu coração batia mil à hora. O que ela quererá?

Kimiko: Posso perguntar o que fizeste?

Daichi parou de escrever. Não tirou os olhos do seu papel, como se tivesse um furo enorme. Fechou os olhos devagar, pousando a caneta e colocando os cotovelos em cima da secretaria, apoiando a cabeça perto das mãos entrelaçadas, à frente da sua boca.

Daichi: Entao… não te lembras…

Kimiko: Do que?

Daichi: Talvez… seja melhor assim… - voltou a pegar na caneta. Mas Kimiko tinha-se levantado e pegava no braço dele, impossibilitando-o de escrever. Voltou a perguntar:

Kimiko: Não me lembro do que?

Daichi olhou para ela. Um silencio brutal se abateu sobre eles. Novamente. Kimiko de repente vibrou. Os seus olhos activaram o byakugan sem querer e esta, como por instinto, empurra Daichi da sua cadeira, caindo até em cima dele.

Daichi: Mas o que raio pensas que estás a f…?

BUM!! (Sah e Say: centopeiaaaaaaaaaa xDDDDD) Uma grande explusao desabou sobre eles e metade da papelada esvoaçou por todo o lado.

A poeira era imensa, e Kimiko não saiu de cima de Daichi. Este, tossiu um pouco mas a estava bem graças a ela. Kimiko tinha apanhado a maior parte da poeira e troços de madeira. Daichi saiu ileso. Mas essa sua coragem só serviu para perder os sentidos e ficar imóvel em cima de Daichi.

Daichi: Cof cof… Bons reflexos… Kimiko..? Kimiko?! – percebeu que ela estava desmaiada em cima dele. Empurrou-a devagar e deitou-a. Tentou acorda-la mas tinha levado com uma pancada demasiado forte na cabeça.

Voz: Que cena comovente…

Voz2: Até me faz chorar…

Voz3: Muito bonito de facto…

Três ninjas mascarados dos pés à cabeça entraram pelo buraco feito pela explusao.

Daichi aínda meio confuso olha para os estranhos ninjas que se aproximavam do lugar onde estava com Kimiko, e sem hesitar activou o sharingan e tirou uma kunai do bolso.

Daichi: Quem são vocês? O que querem?!- disse levantando-se e pondo se de pé em posição de ataque á frente do corpo desmaiado de Kimiko.

Ninja1: Quem somos? Bem, isso não interessa muito, pois não rapazes?

Ninja2: Não, e não te preocupes, seremos breves, não vai doer nada.

Ninja3: Nem vai haver tempo para sentires dor...

Daichi: Ah isso é o que vamos ver - e com isto tirou mais duas kunais da bolsa e atirou-as aos seus inimigos, que se escaparam delas facilmente.

Ninja2: Muito confiante, mas vais ter de fazer melhor que isso para nos derrotares, rapaz.

Daichi deu um mortal para tras e caiu de pé em cima duma mesa, onde começou a fazer os selos para o Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

Daichi: Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutso!

Uma imensa bola de fogo brota dos seus lábios enchendo a sala com um enorme buraco de uma das paredes, com luz ofuscante amarela. Dois dos ninjas saltaram para escapar do fogo , mas um deles não se mexeu.

Daichi pensou que o tinha pegado, mas no meio do fogo, baixou a guarda por uns meros segundos e o ninja que pensava que tinha apanhado, atingiu-o com um pontapé no estomago que fez com um cuspisse um bocado de sangue e ficasse de gatas a tossir, agarrado ao estomago.

Ninja3: Olha olha... O que temos aqui?- disse olhando para Kimiko que tinha acabado de acordar e ainda estava meio atordoada.

Ninja1: Livra te dela, não podemos ter testemunhas.

Daichi, aflito e ainda a tossir, levantou-se e atirou uma shuriken ao ninja que pegava em Kimiko, que esperneava, tentando que aquele estranho a soltase.

Kimiko: larga me!! poe-me no chão!!- disse kontinuando a espernear e com uma kunai que tinha retirado secretamente da sua perna, espetou-a no braço do ninja. Este soltou-a com u mgrito de dor, o que deu tempo a Kimiko para activar o Byakugan, afastar-se do ninja e por-se em posição de combate.

Kimiko: O raio que querem?

Ninja2: Caladinha garota, que a conversa é ali com Uchiha.

Assim, os três partiram para cima de Daichi fazendo um jutsu confuso e multiplicando-se em vários clones, mas Daichi sabia que era apenas uma ilusão,pois com o seu sharingan, os verdadeiros estavam bem á sua vista.

Daichi: Kimiko! Atras de ti! - gritou.

Kimiko virou-se e deu um pontapé certeiro num dos ninjas que o atirou contra a parede do edificio deixando-o inconsciente.

Kimiko suspirou. Tinha visto todos os verdadeiros ninjas com o seu Byakugan mas aquele ia atirar uma kunai para o seu ponto cego.

Daichi: Afinal não são assim tão fortes... Espero. – disse.

Kimiko acenou com a cabeça. O ninja atrás dela continuava inconsciente.

Depois ela reparou numa coisa muito estranha. O ninja que tinha posto inconsciente começou a desaparecer. Lentamente até que desapareceu completamente. Kimiko não percebu o que aquilo queria dizer na altura. Nem teve muito tempo pa pensar pois o segundo já tinha partido contra ela, enquanto Daichi se ocupava em lutar com o primeiro.

De repente, Daichi e Kimiko ficaram de costas um para o outro e com duas estocadas finais com as kuanis, os dois ninjas caíram no chão, ensaguentados. Aparentando mortos.

Os dois arfavam. Aqueles ninjas tinham dado bastante luta.

Kimiko: Dai… Daichi… - disse entre respirações fortes. – Obri…Obrigada por… me salvares…

Daichi: Ah… tudo… tudo bem…

Outro estrondo. Mais cinco ninjas iguais ao últimos entraram. Kimiko olhou para os que estavam no chão. Mas esses já tinham desaparecido. Olho para Daichi para ver se ele tinha reparado mas não. Estava mais ocupado a olhar para aqueles que tinham acabado de entrar. Mas estes não falaram.

Daichi: Será que não desistem?

Começou outra luta. Kimiko utilizou o Jutso de selamento das Saidas do Chakra (Say: porra n m lembro do nome xD) e aos conseguiu faze-lo a um dos ninjas. O único problema eh que Kimiko não esta habituada a utilizar tanto chakra de uma só vez e num instante ficou exausta.

Daichi lutava com três ao mesmo tempo e já tinha despachado dois com o seu sharingan, mas o mesmo problema estava a acontecer com ele.

Mas sem esperar, enquanto Kimiko e Daichi tentavam unir forças para lutar contra os dois ninjas que restavam, uma onda de fogo invadiu a sala e logo a seguir uma enorme mão de areia que envolveu os dois ninjas.Num instante, se fechou completamente, desfazendo os dois homens em pedaços (Sah: sim, herdou a força do pai XD).

No entando, no meio daquela confusão, algumas kunais foram atiradas e um grito ecuou pela divisão e logo a seguir dois corpos caíram imoveis no chão.

Aya e Emiko (Sah: sim, foram elas que resolveram a situação... XD) apareceram correr para perto de Daichi que estava debruçado sobre Kimiko que estava inconsciente deitada no chão.

Sangue jorrava de uma ferida enorme no peito, e parecia não respirar (Sah: tão a ver... troca de kunais deu pró torto...)

Aya: Oh meu kami!! O que é que estava a acontecer aqui! Quem são estes tipos? Tão mortos? - disse apontando para os corpos ensanguentados dos 2 ninjas que Aya e Emiko tinham morto.

Daichi: Não eram só esses aqueles também… hein? Onde estão eles? – Daichi percebeu que tinham desaparecido. Mas como? Eles estavam mortos, ele tinha confirmado.

Emiko: Oh, não acredito, vim eu para aqui fazer relatórios e levo com ninjas alucindados... A minha vida é um inferno... - -' (Say: Tenta fazer três testes em três dias seguindos e antes disso um exame de matemática, logo vês o que é bom!! Sah: Tem calma rapariga… Não tenho a certeza contra a matemática por isso… Say: Num minteressa! Eles tem de ter lógica lá pos combates deles! É quase matemática! Sah: Alguem que traga um calmante para esta rapariga…)

Daichi: Importam se de calar e preocuparem-se em chamar a hokage para a levar para o hospital? (Sah: Aquilo também era pa nos? Say: Sei lá, esta parte foste tu que escreveste!)

Daichi: Oh, esqueçam eu levo.- disse pegando na garota ao colo mas ao preparar-se para sair da sala em direcção ao hospital de konoha, choca com Tsunade que tinha vindo o que se passava alarmada com aquela confusão. (Say: Meia hora depois de andarem ah porrada e d eles já estarem mortos eh k ela aparece)

Tsunade: Por Kami, o que se passou aqui?

Aya: Uns ninjas estranhos atacaram o Daichi e a Kimiko, Tsunade-sama!!

Emiko: E a Kimiko……. !! - disse quase a entrar em panico.

Tsunade: Daichi despacha-te, leva-a para o hospital que já lá vou ter.

Daichi: Hai! - disse saindo pela janela com a garota, começando a correr novamente a toda a velocidade emdirecção ao hospital de konoha.

Tsunade: Onde é que vocês estavam durante o ataque?- disse olhando para Aya e Emiko.

Aya: Tinhamos ido á casa de banho... O/O

Emiko: Isso. n.n

Tsunade: Ahh, não se pode ter um dia descançado nesta vila?? – suspirou - Venham, vamos para o hospital.

Tsunade saiu. Aya e Emiko cruzaram olhares de alivio. Pelo menos, daquela, já se safaram...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A noite ja tinha caído e Daichi e Aya tinham sido deixados em casa por um grupo de ANBUS.

Tsunade tinha insistido para que fossem para casa descansar, pois o estado de Kimiko estava estabilizado, e ela não corria perigo de vida, embora a Kunai lhe tivesse passado muito perto do coração, e tinha prometido avisar caso houvesse novidades.

Daichi sentia-se mal por ter colocado Kimiko em perigo, e ainda mais por ela ter estado quase a morrer por causa dele.

Já Aya, culpava-se por ter deixado o irmão sozinho, e estava preocupada pelo facto de aqueles ninjas virem atras dele. Perguntava-se quem seriam.

Aya: Sabias quem eram?

Daichi estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar e Aya estava deitada com a cabeça no colo do irmão enquanto este brincava com os cabelos dela.

Daichi: Não - fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça para trás - Mas já estão mortos e agora é isso que importa. – Não falou daqueles que tinha morto antes e que tinham desaparecido misteriosamente. Disse apenas que aqueles dois tinham sido demasiado fortes e que elas tinham chegado no momento em que eles estavam mais fracos.

Aya: Mas podem vir outros.

Daichi sabia que era verdade. Não respondeu.

Aya levantou-se e olhou o irmão nos olhos: Não penses que estou a ser pessimista! Estou com m...

Voz: Daichi! Aya!

Daichi: Okaa-san?

Aya: Estamos aqui - disse antes de Saiko aparecer a correr completamente em pânico, e tomá-los nos seus braços num abraço apertado.

Saiko: Oh meu Kami... Estava tão preocupada com vocês!

Aya: Estamos bem mãe...

Saiko afastou se para olhar para os filhos, e ficou ainda mais assustada quando viu os arranhoes na cara de Daichi.

Saiko: Daichi querido! O que te aconteceu? Magoaram-se, alguém vos atacou? - Voltou a abraça-los - Eu pensei que nunca mais vos fosse ver - lágrimas começavam a escorrer-lhe pela cara - Estava tão preocupada...

Daichi: Okaa-san? - disse assustado. Nunca tinha visto a sua mae comportar se assim depois de uma missão, e perguntava-se se teria acontecido alguma coisa- Eu estou bem, estamos bem. O que se passa?

Saiko: Nada, não se passa nada, agora esta tudo bem... Graças a Kami esta tudo bem...

Sasuke: Voces foram atacados?- disse entrando no quarto, sem dizer olá, acabado de receber a noticia da hokage.

Aya: Olá pai… u.u (Sah: Como sempre, sem dizer olá… Say: Tao fixi ç.ç Sah: Omfg… u.u)

Saiko afastou-se: Atacados? Como? Por quem? Onde? Magoaram-se?

Aya: Como é que sabes?

Sasuke: Acabei de chegar do edificio do fogo, a Hokage contou-me.

Daichi: Não foi nada de grave, conseguimos dar conta do recado.

Sasuke: Como não foi nada de grave? A filha mais velha dos Inuzuka esta internada.

Saiko: O que?- disse com um ar escandalizado- O que aconteceu? Contem me tudo!

Aya: Não foi nada, aquilo foi um acindente!

Sasuke: Nao me mintas Uchiha Aya!

Daichi: Ela não te está a mentir pai! – Daichi contou a Sasuke tudo o que se tinha passado. Sasuke continuava com a sua cara, sem mostrar nenhuma emoção ou expressao. Já Saiko, a sua cara passava por todas as emoções. Ou pelo menos parecia que sim.

Saiko: O que é que eles queriam? Onde é que voces estavam?

Aya: Queriam matar o Daichi.

Daichi: Não Aya!

Aya: É verdade! Não podes manter isso em segredo, temos que os avisar para que possam tomar precauções!

Saiko: Como assim queriam matar o Daichi?

Daichi: Eles não me queriam matar! – mentiu - Pára de dizer isso Aya, vais preocupar as pessoas!

Sasuke: E o que estavam vocês a fazer no armazem dos arquivos?

Daichi: A cumprir castigo.

Saiko: Castigo? O que fizeram?

Aya: Nada! A quinta exagerou.

Sasuke: O que é que vocês aprontaram desta vez?

Daichi: Nada!

Aya: Não era suposto vocês voltarem amanha?

Sasuke: Sim, mas vocês sabem como a vossa mãe é...

Saiko: Tu sabes muito bem o que aconteceu.

Sasuke: Pois sei, mas eu avisei-te.

Saiko: Mas tu achas que eu ia adivinhar que ele ia voltar?

Sasuke: Mas é obvio que ele ia voltar! Já estou farto de te dizer

Saiko! Mas tu não queres caír na realidade!

Daichi: Hum... Vocês estão a falar de quê? O que aconteceu?

Sasuke: Conversa de adultos, e vocês vão po vosso quarto, ja conversamos...

Aya: É sempre assim! Quando acontece qualquer coisa, por mais pequena que seja, querem saber todos os pormenores! Mas afinal são vocês que escondem as coisas!

Sasuke: Não me fales nesse tom, minha menina! Eu sou o teu pai, tenho direito de saber tudo o que fazer, percebes?

Aya: Não! Não percebo! Já temos idade suficiente para…

Sasuke: Idade? Tens idade para sair de casa e encontrares uma casa só para ti? De arranjares um emprego em horas extraordinárias porque o dinheiro das missões não chega? De pagar renda e o tudo mais? Não me parece! Enquando viveres neste tecto fazes o que eu mandar, sem reclamar!

Saiko estava a ver aquela discussão desviar-se para demasiado longe. Sasuke estava exaltado por causa do irmão e Aya exaltada pelo que aconteceu hj. Saiko pousou a sua mão no braço de Sasuke e olhou para ele com olhar reprovador como se dissesse: "Já chega".

Aya ficou magoada. Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas mas apertava as suas mãos para que as lágrimas não caíssem.

Sasuke suspirou. Virou as costas e apenas disse:

Sasuke: Vao para os vossos quartos e não me façam repetir a ordem.

Aya correu para o quarto, batendo com a porta. Daichi a olhar para o chão pensou que Sasuke tinha sido injusto e toda a gente naquela sala sabia disso.

Daichi: Às vezes, sabes exagerar… - e com estas ultimas palavras, virou costas e dirigiu-se em passo lento até ao quarto da irmã.

Sasuke suspirou. Não devia ter falado assim com ela. Sabia disso.

Saiko colocou novamente uma mão em cima do ombro de Sasuke.

Saiko: Ninguém disse que tomar conta de adolescentes era fácil. E tu próprio passaste por isto. Não precisavas ser tão bruto…

Sasuke: Eu sei. Mas o culpado disto tudo eh o Itachi. Ele é que me faz tirar do sério.

Saiko: Aya é forte. Não te preocupes. E quanto a Itachi… logo veremos o que fazer.

Sasuke: Como podes estar tão calma? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

Saiko já tinha deixado o ombro de Sasuke e foi abrir uma janela para deixar passar o vento frio da noite, talvez para arrefecer os ânimos. Debruçou-se sobre ela e respondeu.

Saiko: Porque agora os meus filhos estão comigo. E eu aqui, posso protegê-los.

Sasuke suspirou novamente. Talvez esta coisa de ser pai não era exactamente feita para ele. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e disse que ia dormir a casa. Claro que aquela tensão entre ele e Aya ia durar toda a noite e Saiko já sabia que tensão entre Uchihas atravessa até as paredes.

**FIIIIM **

**Say: HAN HAN HAN BONITAAAA :DDD**

**Sah: Cala-te k tou zangada cntg k ha mais de 20 meses k n postas esta parte e EU JA T TINHA DITO PA POSTARMOS ESTA PARTE E BLA BLA BLA BLA (parte k Say cortou por ser demasiado monótona e k nunca mais acaba)**

**Say: bom minna…. Antes d irmos embora e d fikar surda cm o sermão da Chibi-Sah…**

**Sah: EU NÃO SOU CHIBI!!**

**Say: sim… pois… antes d irmos embora, pedimos já desculpa por algum erro, ortográfico ou lógico k possam encontrar aki, pk já sei k vai haver uns SENHORES k vão dizer mal dela…**

**Sah: Pela primeira vez, em n sei kts meses, concordo cntg..**

**Say: Mal de ti se não concordares…**

**Sah: ké k dissest Sra.Eu-ignoro-a-sah-no-msn-e-não-kis-saber-da-fic-por-n-sei-kt-tempo??**

**Say: ¬¬ nda… **

**BYE MINNA-SAN :DDDDD x3**

**e… REVIEEEEEWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS O/\O**


End file.
